Future for the Saiyans
by Sophie5995
Summary: West City gets some unexpected guests and who will save them? Will the Z gang save them? Are they strong enough to face their unexpected guest? Will someone else come to the rescue? Only way to find out is to read! Plz review!
1. Getting In

**Hey everyone I'm back with **_**Future for the Saiyans**_**. So I went back and edited a lot of my chapters because I got a whole new idea… Well the plot is still the same but the way it gets there is different=) So, I hope you all go back and read it and review please=) P.s I will hopefully be updating this story and my other one **_**Love is a Miracle**_**. Weekly if not sooner=)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any of its characters.**

_**Italics**_** = Thinking to themselves**

**"…" = Conversation**

**Ok so here are the ages:**

**Idris: 24 **

**Trunks: 30 **

**Goten: 29 **

**Edel: 16 **

**Athel: 7 **

**Pan: 16 **

**Bra: 15 **

**I made up their ages but I think the age difference lands somewhere near this. And as for the adults he-he I couldn't clarify their ages but some old same old Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan look young and hot and as for Bulma and Chi-Chi they look like mid age women (late 40's) and Videl looks like in her late 30's and as for Piccolo, Dende and the rest of the Z gang Imagine DBGT=)**

She glanced at the mirror one more time, making sure her outfit was in place. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that came down two inches above her knees. The skirt also had a slit in the backside and fitted her hips and legs very well. She wore a navy button up top and matching three inch heels. Her hair-do was plain and simple. Up, with her bangs going down her left eye. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she pep talked the reflection one last time.

"Ok today is the day, you can do it! You have to do your best in order to get this job." After her small pep talk she walked down the stairs towards the front door. As she went out the door she headed to the driveway and got into her black air car **(A/: it looked like a convertible but in the air he-he)** she drove down to Capsule Corporation. As she arrived at C.C she capsuled her car and threw it into her purse. She then headed inside towards the front desk where two security guards in blue suits were sitting at.

"Hello what floor is Mr. Briefs' office?" She asked

The two security guards looked up and were stunned by the young woman in front of them. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Well she was on the top of the list with Mrs. Briefs and her daughter, Bra.

"Umm yes, how may I help you?" the guard sitting on the left asked

She gave the guard a small smile making him blush slightly "Yes, I'm here for an interview with Mr. Briefs. I just don't know what floor his office is on." The young woman explained.

The security guard nodded then asked "Oh ok may I have your name miss?"

"Of course I'm Idris S. my interview is scheduled for 2:30" The security guard picked up his clipboard which had appointments of anyone who was supposed to show up for some sort of meeting with Mr. Briefs.

"S...S...S hmm Idris...Idris...Idris S. Oh yes here you are. Ok miss go down this hall and take elevator A to the 14 floor. There you will see two secretaries just tell them why you're here and they will inform Mr. Briefs of your arrival." He said as he pointed her the way.

"Oh ok thank you very much." She said as she gave him a warm smile once again. He smiled back and she walked towards the elevators.

She walked down the hall towards elevator A, stepped in, and pushed the 14 button. As the door closed she lied back against the wall and threw her head back as well. As she waited in the elevator she thought _ok you can do it Idris! You have to get this job it's the only way... _her thought trailed off as the elevator door opened. Idris furred her eyebrows and blinked twice.

"Well that was a short ride." She said out loud and stepped out to walk to the brunette woman who was sitting at a large brown desk.

"Hello my name is Idris S. I'm here for an interview at 2:30." The secretary looked up and smiled at the young girl.

"Good afternoon umm let me see. Oh yes take a seat Hun and I'll call you when Mr. Briefs is ready for you." Idris smiled back and thanked the woman. She went to sit in a little waiting area around the corner. Ten minutes passed by and the secretary came to call her in.

"Miss they are ready for you." She politely informed her as she went to lead Idris to Trunks' office door. _They? Oh jeez I thought it was only going to be him. Well here goes nothing Idris hopefully the rest fall for your charm_ she thought as she stood up, fixed her skirt, and walked to the office door. She knocked before walking in as she walked in she held her head high as her father had always taught her. _Always walk with your head high always wear your pride. _She thought about her fathers' words of wisdom and frowned a little but quickly composed her facial.

Both Mr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs were looking down at the desk. _They're probably looking at their choices for the job... So these are the famous Briefs humph this must be the woman they kept talking about… And this is the son… He doesn't look like what they said about him. I wonder what they said about them is true... Well I'm about to find out. _She thought as she walked towards the desk.

Bulma was going through some folders at the other woman who applied for the part time secretary job. When she heard the door open she looked up at the young woman and greeted her.

"Hello take a seat sweetie my name is Bulma Briefs I'm the chairwoman of Capsule Corporation and this is my son Trunks Briefs." As Idris sat down Trunks looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he has ever set eyes on. She crossed her legs and he couldn't help but shiver as he saw her movement.

"Trunks…Trunks…Trunks hunny?" Bulma called trying to get his attention.

"Umm yes, sorry, hi my name is Trunks Briefs I'm the President of C.C" after their intros Bulma began the interview

"Ok so we'll start off with… how about you tell us a little about yourself."

"My name is Idris Sang" She was going to continue but Trunks cut her off by asking "Sang? Hmmm that's quite an unusual name where you born here in Japan?"

"Yes. Yes it is. It's a very rare last name and no I was born in the United Sates." She said not minding his question about her last name. She continued telling them about herself. "I moved here about six months ago. I'm still remodeling my new home. I live with my sister Edel and my son Athel." she said with a smile thinking of her family who were at home waiting for her to arrive.

"You have a son?" asked Bulma not able to believe that this young woman before her had a child. Idris looked towards Bulma and smiled.

"Yes, but my life won't get in between work. My sister will take care of him while I work." She said

"I'm sorry to interrupt but how old are you Miss Sang?" Trunks asked while he thought _She looks real young_. Bulma glared at him thinking… _You should never ask a woman their age!_

Idris blushed a little "I'm 24 years old." Both Bulma and Trunks just looked at her thinking the same thing. _Wow she looks younger than that._

"I had my son in my senior year of high school… Mr. and Mrs. Briefs I know I am young and I look younger than I am and yes I have a son and a sister who is starting a new high school tomorrow, but this job is something we need. I can promise you both I won't slack off and I'll work twice as hard as one of the full time workers. I would work full time but I cannot since my sister will be going to school and no one would be able to look over Athel." She explained herself. Bulma smiled at the young girl.

"What high school is your sister attending?" Bulma asked

"She will start Orange High School tomorrow."

"Wow really? That's where my daughter Bra and a close family friend attend!" Bulma said

"Your family should meet them they are sweethearts and it would be a good thing for your sister to know people."

"Umm, yes that sounds like a good idea." Idris said with a smile

"How old is your sister?" Bulma asked

"She's 16 she'll be 17 this June."

"So she's going as a junior?" Bulma asked and Idris nodded.

"This is wonderful, Bra and Pan are also juniors they might have classes together."

"Mom back to the interview." Trunks whispered

"Oh yes sorry. Uhh Idris if you don't mind my asking where are your parents in all this? You are obviously young with a child and teenage sister… Are they back in America? And why did you move all the way to the other side of the world?" Bulma asked

Idris thought to herself _ok try to stick to the truth as much as you can. _

"My mother passed away while giving birth to my sister Edel and I haven't seen my father since I was 15." Trunks and Bulma both looked at her with sorry eyes.

"Oh my I'm so sorry sweetheart I shouldn't have asked that" Bulma said as she got up from her chair and walked to Idris to embrace her in a hug. Trunks at this point relaxed back in his chair. He felt sorry for this girl and knowing his mother the interview was pretty much over.

"Do you not have other family members?" Bulma asked

"I left them in America, there were some misunderstandings and I didn't want my sister or son part of anything. That's why I moved here to start a new life." _Darn! I think that was too much information. I just hope they don't ask any more questions._

"Oh I know! Idris what are you doing this afternoon?" she asked

"Umm nothing why... If you don't mind my asking?"

"Ok why don't you and your family come over to my house this evening? We are having a get together with family and friends and Pan and Bra will be there. So your sister can meet them and the rest of the family."

"Mother, how are they going to get there?" Trunks asked while looking up from his desk

"Oh right. Do you know where we live?" Bulma asked Idris

"Umm yes I think. I heard a couple saying the Briefs live in the middle of the West City." She answered

"Yes we do but I have a better idea. Why don't you give Trunks your address and he will pick you up." Bulma then turned to Trunks and told him "Got it Trunks?"

"But mother I'm not going today I have a date with Rita tonight." He answered

"No BUTS Trunks you can cancel, you go out with her every other day. I really don't think she's a good woman for you." Bulma said not minding if Idris was hearing or not. Trunks blushed a little.

"Umm mother, remember we're still in the middle of an interview." he said eyeing Idris. She blushed as he met her eyes.

"Oh hush it Trunks everyone at C.C. knows I don't like that doll you're going out with! You always pick woman like her! You really need to get things straight like reconsidering the woman you date!" she glared at him Trunks eyes were wide _Unbelievable!_ He thought. He couldn't believe what was happening and in the middle of an interview.

"No it's ok Mrs. Briefs I don't want to barge in. My sister can meet Pan and Bra at school and I also have to make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow."

"Nonsense Idris you are going to come today and meet the family." Trunks by now was staring out his window thinking_ Oh mother I don't know how you do it but you always get what you want. I'm pretty sure this girl is going to do exactly what you say. Idris... I think you and I are going to see each other on a daily basis. _As Bulma kept trying to persuade Idris to go to their Bar-B-Que

"So will you be joining us this evening yes?" Bulma asked and continued "Oh and don't worry about transportation Trunks will pick you and your family up tonight." Trunks then snapped out of his thoughts and looked around at the sound of his name. The two women looked at Trunks.

"Don't worry Mrs. Briefs I'm sure I can manage getting to your home." Idris said

"Oh no hunny Trunks will be glad to take you" she said eyeing Trunks.

"Well Miss Sang I believe this interview is over. Thank you for coming we will call you if you get the job." Trunks said as he stood up to shake her hand. Idris also stood up and shook his hand. _They didn't even get to the interview questions! _She thought pouting in the inside.

"Thank you both" she turned and walked out the door towards the elevator

"Trunks what was your problem she was a sweet girl and you just cut the interview before we got to any serious questions! I liked her and I was hoping to hire her for the job! She obviously looks responsible and seems like she has potential even though we hardly asked her questions other than her personal life." Bulma said as she glared at her son

"Mother don't worry I know you liked her and I too want her for the job. She does seem responsible and by the looks of it, it does look like she has potential and here at C.C we are always trying to help people. It seems as she's been through a lot and has a family to support so I'm hiring her. I'll be back in a second." he said as he headed towards the door, to the elevator, and hopped in as Idris pressed the 1st floor

"Hello again Miss. Sang." Trunks greeted her

"Hello to you again Mr. Briefs how may I help you?" She asked

"Now why would you assume I'd need any help?" Trunks asked cocking one of his lavender eyebrows

"I don't but you were in a hurry trying to get into this elevator." She said as a matter-of-fact

"Well I did hurry into the elevator and you're right you can help me. How does Monday through Friday from 4 to 11 and Saturdays from 10 to 8 sound?" He asked while giving her a warm smile.

"Does this mean…" She got cut off by Trunks

"Yes ma'am you are hired as my part time assistant."

"Oh wow thank you!" She said as she hugged him tight. Trunks thought _'Oh wow!' _and blushed a little but he ignored the tightness and hugged her back burring his nose in her hair._ Mmmm She smells like strawberries and..._ His thought trailed off as Idris realized what she did and stepped back blushing. _Oh no ahh Idris you idiot! You're invading his space! _She thought

"Oh I'm real sorry Mr. Briefs I didn't mean to invade your space it's just that I really wanted this job." She tried to explain blushing

"Don't worry. Now I'm assuming we are going to see each other a lot. You are going to most likely become good friends with the woman in my family so out of the office you can call me Trunks" He told her

"Oh ok Mr. Briefs" she said

"Ah-ah-ah **Trunks** remember we're not working right now." He said as he shot her a wink

"Oh yes sorry Trunks" she said as she smiled at the affection he threw her

"Much better now may I have your address so I can pick you up this evening?" He asked with a smile

"No don't worry Mr. Brie...I mean Trunks. I know I will be able to find your home and besides you have a date with that woman Rita." Idris told him Trunks chuckled at the way she corrected herself.

"Wow you have a good memory you'll be good for the job. And don't worry like my mother said I'd be glad to pick you up. I'll bring her along though just because it's late to cancel. Well to cancel without me looking like a total jerk" He chuckled

"Of course bring her." Then the elevator doors opened. "Oh well this is my stop. Here you go this is my address and my number is underneath, call me when you're down the street." She told him as she wrote down her address and number.

"Ok I'll come around 6?" He asked

"Sure 6 is fine. Don't forget to call though." Idris told him as she got out of the elevator

"I won't I'll see you later Miss Idris" And with that he smiled and the elevator doors closed one more time.

_Yes! I did it! I got the job and now they are welcoming me as a friend. It's turning out good. And the part acting all shy and blushing is total genius__ I can't wait to tell the others_. She thought as she walked outside CC.

**A/N: So what did you'll think? Sounds good so far? Yes? No? Maybe? **

**REVIEW! =)**

**-Soph**


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Ok so here's ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, Idris, Edel, Athel and Rita.**

**A/N: I really would appreciate some reviews I want to know how these chapters sound so far. So I decided to start uploading this fic again BUT it well be a slow updating thing. I'm going to take my time with this story because there is a lot of things I need to change but don't worry I have officially decided to postpone this story=) **

**Oh and I will put out my first chapter of "Parthena" after that I would like to hear which story you'll prefer this one or Parthena so I know which one I should try to update quicker.**

_**Italics**_** = Thinking to themselves**

**"…" = conversation**

**Ok so here are the ages:**

**Idris: 24 Trunks: 30 Goten: 29 Edel: 16 Athel: 7**

**Pan: 16 Bra: 15… I made up their ages but I think the age difference lands somewhere near this. And as for the adults he-he I couldn't clarify their ages but some old same old Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan look young and hot and as for Bulma and Chi-Chi they look like mid age women(late 40's) and Videl looks like in her late 30's and as for Piccolo, Dende and the rest of the Z gang Imagine DBGT=)**

* * *

><p><em>Ok it's a barbeque so what should I wear? I have to make a good first impression since I'm going to meet the rest of the family and the Sons. Hmmm should I go with black, white, yellow, or orange? <em>Idris was thinking as she scanned her closet for something decent to wear to the Briefs' barbeque.

"Hey Ris, are you almost done?" asked Edel as she walked into the bedroom.

"No I don't know what to wear, what are you going wear?" she asked as she picked out two dresses from her closet and walked into her bathroom.

"Wait… Where's Athel?" Idris asked before closing the door.

"Right here…" Answered a small child who walked into the room wearing a scowl.

"Mom do we really have to go?" asked the small boy who jumped onto his mother's bed. Idris slightly opened the bathroom door, enough to slip her head out.

"Yes, we do!" She answered and popped her head back into the bathroom as she slipped into her first choice of dress.

"Okay then, do **I**have to go?" he asked again. Idris was now looking at herself in the mirror deciding if the dress was appropriate to the bar-b-Que. She decided on the dress and stepped out of the bathroom looking for her stubborn son who was on the bed.

"Yes **you** also have to go and I would appreciate it if you behave yourself and don't back talk any of them no matter if they ask for it… Do you understand young man?" She asked as she scowled down at the young boy while placing her hands on her hips.

"But what if…" he whined

"No buts… Now do you understand?" she asked again. Athel shrugged his shoulders, rolled his eyes, and sighed in defeat.

"Yes ma'am." He whispered and threw himself back on the bed. Idris smiled at her son and turned back to her sister.

"Okay I think this looks nice what do you guys think?" She asked as she walked to the full length mirror in her bedroom checking her appearance form head to toe.

She picked a white sundress that had sunflowers down the side of her hip. The dress went just above her knees it was a little loose but it did hug all the right places such as her upper body and fell loosely down her waist. Idris decided to match the dress with some Gold/kaki/Black booties. She wore her hair as usual. Up, there wasn't much she could do with her hair.

"That is perfect…" commented her sister. Idris looked toward her son who had now rolled onto his stomach.

"Yea mom you look very lovely… all eyes will be on you tonight." muttered Athel sarcastically into the covers. Idris rolled her eyes. _He acts just like his grandfather and uncle._ She thought

She glanced at herself one more time thinking _I will fit in well..._ She trailed off as the doorbell rang. Idris turned to her sister and smiled.

"Let's go kids." She said and walked down stairs to open the door to be greeted by two lovely sky-blue eyes.

"Good evening Idris" he said with a warm smile. Idris smiled back and greeted the man before her.

"Hello Trunks, would you like to come in. I just have to get something real quick." She said

"Ugh actually I'm sorry but I can't you see" he pointed back to the car "Rita is there and I don't want to leave her outside." He tried to explain

"Well, why don't you just tell her to get off then silly." She said as she went back to get her purse and make sure she didn't leave anything on upstairs. As Idris headed up the stairs; Trunks waved to the woman in the car to get out. Trunks led the woman inside while she clung onto his arm. Trunks closed the door behind them and walked into the living room spotting two figures sitting on the sofa.

"Oh hello you must be Edel and Athel…" he said as he smiled at the two people on the red couch.

"Yes I'm Idris' sister and this little cutie is my nephew." Edel introduced them. Trunks smiled at the small boy who was scowling up at him. Athel had black eyes, and was scowling, his mouth was in a straight line, and his hair was black like his eyes but it was slightly spiky. And he was wearing a red Gi with gold boots.

"Do you like martial arts?" asked Trunks. Athel nodded but said nothing.

"Me too, I know it as well…" Trunks tried to start a conversation, but got cut off by Athel.

"Good for you…" Athel said Trunks nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head..

"Athel be nice." Edel hissed. Athel sighed and looked up at Trunks again.

"Do you know martial arts?" Trunks asked Athel rolled his eyes and was about to get up to leave but in came Idris.

"Athel, Mr. Briefs asked you a question." She said raising a brow down to her son giving him that I-told-you-to-be-nice face.

"Yes I know some Mr. Briefs." He muttered. Trunks blinked twice and chuckled.

"Hey Athel you don't have to call me Mr. Briefs, Trunks is fine." Athel rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever' then looked back up to him mom pleading her with his eyes. Idris smiled down at her son and patted his spiky hair.

"You have a beautiful home Idris." Trunks commented

"Thank you, before my father left he had left us some money and this is what we bought." She said

"A house… A really BIG house..." he commented remembering when he pulled up to her house he wasn't sure if he had gotten the address correct because he couldn't believe three people lived in a house that was big for a family of 10.

"When we moved down here I bought this house because it's pretty far from the city, we have our space, and it's beautiful… But it's not as big as you might think well I mean it's only a four bedroom house." She said as she grabbed Athel's hand.

"It is beautiful." he said as he looked up at her. She looked amazing and he loved how she matched the sun dress with Gold/Kaki/Black booties.

"Ok well I'm ready. Oh by the way hi my name is Idris." She said as she turned to face the woman who was still clinging onto Trunks arm.

"Hi I'm Rita Trunks' girlfriend" she said as she shook her hand. She looked at Idris up and down as if sizing her.

"May I ask why we are picking you up?" she asked as she tightened her grip on Idris, but Idris made no expression.

"Rita stop it I told you why" Trunks answered even though the question wasn't meant for him. Rita just humphed and headed for the car.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness." Trunks apologized smiling shyly at Idris and Edel who had her left eyebrow raised.

"Mom, can I…" Athel began

"Athel" Warned Idris knowing exactly what her son was going to ask. Athel closed his eyes and nodded.

"Ok then shall we" Trunks lead Idris and her family to the car.

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Trunks said as he opened the door for Rita, helping her out then Idris, tried to help Athel who ignored Trunks' hand and jumped out, Trunks sighed and helped Edel out. <em>That little boy is so stubborn… I haven't done anything to him and he hates me already.<em> He thought as he closed the door to his car.

"Wow this is your home?" Idris asked

"It's beautiful." She commented and grabbed Athel's hand tightening her hold on it reminding him to behave. Trunks let out a low chuckle.

"Your home isn't a bad size its self. Our home is full of labs and machines. In other words we bring work home most of the time." He said giving her a smile. Idris smiled back and understood by 'bringing home work' such as their projects and other important things Capsule corp. does. The group walked up to the front door and Trunks led them inside.

"Mother… We're here." Trunks yelled out to his mother. Bulma was in the kitchen with Chi-Chi and Videl.

"Hey hunny we're in the kitchen." Bulma yelled back. Trunks, Rita, Idris, Athel, and Edel went into the kitchen.

"Hey Chi-Chi… Hey Videl!" Trunks greeted both women as he entered the kitchen with Rita clinging to his arm and Idris and her family on his heels.

"Hey Trunks" They both greeted him

"Oh ladies this is Idris my new assistant, her son Athel, and her sister Edel who's going to be going to Orange High School with Bra and Pan." Trunks introduced them to both women. Chi-Chi looked up from the pot she was stirring and smiled at the young women.

"Oh hi my name is Chi-Chi I'm Pans' grandmother and that's Videl Pans' mother." Chi-Chi introduced herself to the trio and pointed to Videl who was making the salad. Videl looked up from cutting the tomatoes and greeted the girls and boy. "Hello it's nice meeting you all." She said as she smiled.

"Hello nice to meet both of you." Idris shook their hands as did Edel and Athel just said nothing but gave them a slight nod.

"And how old are you young man?" asked Chi-Chi as she knelt down to the boy's height. Athel looked up at the woman with his usual scowl. Idris turned to face him and gave him a gentle nudge with her arm.

"I'm seven Miss." He said politely. Chi-Chi giggled and rose.

"Well aren't you just a gentlemen." She commented.

"He's a cutie Idris… His father must be a real looker." Chi-Chi commented making Idris and Edel smile sad and Athel looked up at his mother with furious eyes.

"Idris, sweetheart that reminds me of something… Where's Athel's farther?" Bulma asked not noticing the trio's expressions.

"He's not in our lives anymore." Was the only thing Idris answered making the women not ask any more questions about Athel's father. Trunks on the other hand did notice the trio's expression and made a mental note to bring up that subject when he gets a chance to be alone with Idris.

"Ok well the food is almost ready Trunks, why don't you take them outside and introduce them to everyone else. Pan and Bra are with Goten somewhere most likely at the mall, but they'll be back soon." Bulma ordered Trunks

"Umm is father outside?" Trunks asked a little nervous

"Yes Trunks but don't worry I told him to behave." Bulma said with a smile

"Ok well come on ladies and little man shall we?" Trunks led the woman to the back yard. Rita was still clinging on Trunks arm as the family trio followed behind.

"Wait Trunks you didn't introduce me!" Rita whined

"Rita they know who you are." Trunks whispered

"But do they know I'm your girlfriend?" She asked Trunks ignored her question.

They finally got to the back. There Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku were sitting at the table. They all looked up at Trunks and his guest. Vegeta looked at his son in disgust _Does that Brat have no respect! Bringing three women and a brat home. _He thought

"Father, Goku, Gohan you've all met Rita before. This is Idris" Trunks introduced her. Vegeta just grunted making Trunks glare at his father's rudeness.

"Idris is my new part time assistant… And this is her son Athel and sister Edel. Edel will be going to school with Pan and Bra so she's here to meet them." Trunks explained mostly to Vegeta answering any of his unspoken questions.

"Hi I'm Goku Pans' grandfather and this is my son Gohan, Pans' father" Goku introduced himself to Idris and the others. Goku looked at Idris and Edel and gave them his Son smile and then looked at the young boy who couldn't help but stare at him. Goku looked Athel for a moment and then up at Idris.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all." Idris said as she smiled at Goku and Gohan and then at Vegeta but thought twice before letting him see her smile. To her he looked like a very scary person and she honestly didn't want to get on his bad side at the moment. In that moment Trunks noticed Goten, Bra, and Pan walked to the backyard.

"Oh hey Edel they're here come on." Trunks led Edel and the others towards his friends.

"Hey guys this is Edel she'll be going to your school." He told Bra and Pan

"Really, well hello I'm Bra, Trunks' sister" Bra led her hand out to shake Edel's hand.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Edel said.

"This is her older sister Idris she'll be working with me and her son Athel." Trunks introduced Idris as he pointed to Idris, who was holding Athel's hand. Idris smiled at Bra and Athel threw her a nod.

Pan looked at the girl straight in the eyes and gave her a puzzled look. She had a feeling about Idris but couldn't make out anything. _What is this?_ She asked herself but was easily out of her thought as she heard Goten cough and she snapped out of it to introduce herself immediately. "Hi I'm Pan."

"Hi I'm Goten Pan's uncle" Goten introduced himself by giving Idris a handshake.

"Hi Pan, Goten. It's nice to meet you all."

"Well everyone, it looks like the food is set shall we all sit?" Asked Trunks Everyone nodded and started walking towards the table.

"Hey Goten let's spar later?" Rita asked Goten

"Uhh I don't know how about you ask Trunks." Goten told her. Rita got upset and thought _He is going to spar with me whether he likes it or not. _

"That girl doesn't know how to fight!" Bra whispered to Goten

"I know she doesn't I don't even know why Trunks puts up with her."

"Anyway enough about her so Goten Idris is cute! You should show her a couple of your moves! And no I don't mean sparring." Bra told Goten shooting him a wink.

"Ha-ha-ha yes she is beautiful but no I don't see her in any manner like that and she has a kid." Goten gave her the famous Son smile while he put his right hand behind his head. Bra was in shock _Oh my Dende! Goten really doesn't see her like that! She's beautiful for crying out loud! _Bra didn't want to go further in why Goten wouldn't see her in 'That manner' so she turns and asked Pan something that has been in her mind for the last couple of minutes. As they sat down she whispered to Pan so low only a sayian would hear.

"Hey Pan what was up with the look you gave Idris?" Bra asked

"I don't know I just got this feeling." She answered back still thinking about her feeling. _Hmmm I don't know if I should talk to Papa or Grandpa Goku about this_

*2 hours later*

"Hey Trunks Rita keeps wanting to spar." Goten whispered

"Then go take her" Trunks answered a little annoyed "Look Goten please take her off my hands for a little bit" He whispered.

"But I don't want to be alone with her! She's annoying!" Goten whined back

"Then take Pan with you." Trunks whispered

"Yea, good idea but you owe me man." Trunks just nodded

"Hey Pan come with me and Rita" Goten ordered her

"Umm where are we going?" She asked

"Somewhere don't worry about it. Rita wants to learn some techniques." Goten told her

"Are you talking about martial arts?" Idris asked they all looked at her

"Yea Trunks and Goten are teaching me how to fight. They are the best fighters in the world and my personal trainers" Rita squealed

Vegeta sighed _This broad is nothing but annoyance. How can the brat stand her! Have I not taught him better? _Vegeta thought

"That's amazing…" Idris commented.

"Do you know martial arts?" Goten asked her

"Yes I know some, but Athel here is the real master." She teased her son as she patted his head.

"Mother!" Athel growled but sat in his straight posture scowling at his empty plate. The woman giggled and muttered things like 'he's so adorable.'

"How about you Edel do you fight?" Bra asked

"A little, our family was big fanatics of martial arts so we all had to learn it." Edel said.

"Why don't you and the blonde spar." Vegeta ordered "Some entertainment" he continued Bulma glared at him and kicked him but he didn't mind. "Go on both of you" He demanded

"Father no" Trunks told him sternly

"Yea Vegeta they are not going to spar." Goku said

"Oh shut up Kakarot I want them to spar we can use some entertainment after this wonderful meal." Vegeta said sarcastically

"Father no. Forgive my father Idris" Trunks apologized and warned his father again.

"Oh come on Trunks I won't hurt her sweetie" Rita got up and pecked him on the lips

"Are you ready? Or are you scared?" Rita teased Idris

"Umm...well...I don't think..." Idris said but was cut off by Rita

"Oh come on! I won't hurt you and besides Vegeta wants entertainment so let's give it to him." Rita was getting impatient. Vegeta smirked

"Well go on girl aren't you going to take the challenge?" he taunted

"Why don't you and I spar old man." Athel spoke up and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta kept his smirk.

"Do you know who I am brat?" he asked ready to throw his "I am a Sayian Prince!" speech.

"Yes, you're a big self-arrogant, fool who says things that shouldn't be said." Vegeta growled and stood up slamming his fist onto the table making his side of it break. Idris and Edel stood up with everyone else too. As Idris stood up she grabbed Athel by the elbow and placed him behind her while Edel moved next to her putting a font between Athel and Vegeta.

""I'm sorry Mr. Briefs" Idris apologized making sure her and her sister stayed in front of Athel.

"Shut up!" he growled

"Father" Trunks growled

"Dad" Bra yelled

"Vegeta" Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Videl warned

"Listen here old man don't you dare talk to my mother like that." Athel said as he walked in between his mom and aunt.

"Athel!" Idris and Edel said as Idris grabbed him by the elbow squeezing it tightly silently warning him to shut up.

"I'm sorry everyone but we should go. Thank you all, Mrs. Briefs this was lovely but I should be going now and I apologize again for my son's rudeness." She said and started walking off dragging Athel and Edel stayed closed behind.

"No Idris, stay please excuse my husband and Trunks' friend." Bulma said as she tried to per sway Idris to stay. Everyone just looked up most were embarrassed for what just happened _Poor girl she's meeting us for the first time and Vegeta just __**had**__ to put her on the spot! _Chi-Chi thought

"Bye everyone, Bra, Pan I'll see you tomorrow." Edel said before disappearing into the house behind her family.

"Edel!" Bulma yelled

"No mom I'll go" Trunks told her

"No Trunks leave her alone she disrespected your father by not doing what he asked for." Rita said as she grabbed his wrist, he pulled away and told her in a harsh whisper "Stop! Look Rita **we** will talk later." and with that he left a very mad blonde behind.

"Ladies wait please!" He called as he started to run into the house. As Trunks got to the living room he saw Idris and Edel getting their purses from their coat closet.

"Idris please stop." He said as he grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned to him while Edel pulled Athel to the side silently scowling him.

"Idris I'm sorry please forgive my father and Rita's behavior."

"No Trunks, don't worry I should be apologizing for Athel's behavior. He has a very short temper and can be very rude when he feels threaten." she said while giving him a smile of apology.

"Please let me drive you home." He said as he went back to the kitchen to get a capsule and keys. _Hmmm I think she'll enjoy this car_ he thought

Trunks walked back to Idris and led her and her family outside. When they went to the Briefs' driveway Trunks encapsulated the car, he opened the door for them, and helped Edel in first then Athel jumped in without his assistance and finally he helped Idris in. Once in the car she turned and looked at her sister and son giving them a look which said act normal. She turned forward before Trunks got in and shook off the incident that just happened in the briefs' backyard. _Just act like nothing happened. _She thought.

Trunks got into the car and started it. After a couple of awkward minutes Idris decided to break the silence by speaking.

"Wow this is a beautiful car." She commented

"Well thank you it's a design I created a couple of months ago. No one knows about it, not even my mother." He said proudly

Idris smiled hearing pride in his tone" Well Mr. Briefs you have done a swell design." Trunks chuckled and asked raising an eyebrow to her

"Swell? Really?" she laughed at her usage of word

"Yes" was all she responded

"So Idris, Edel how do you like Japan so far? I know you've only been here for 6 months. Anyways talking about 'being here 6 months' what have you done these past months?" He asked them.

"Well we haven't really gone sightseeing but we have gone to see the school and C.C of course. Ummm we've gone shopping at the mall in West City It's HUGE! But other than that we've really just been home wandering the forest and waiting for stuff from America to arrive." She explained

"You don't have all your things with you?" He asked

"No they should be coming soon."

"So you all are nature lovers?" he asked

"You can say we became a 'nature lovers' we lived in the city back in America but when we moved here I told myself I want to move my family somewhere peaceful."

"Mount Paozu is a peaceful and beautiful place. Did you know the sons live there too?" he asked

"Really?" She asked

"Yup they live about 5 miles from you."

"Have we passed their home yet?" She asked as she looked out the window

"No they live 5 miles behind your place they take a different route."

"Oh well at least I know we're not **completely** alone out there." She said with a chuckle

"Well here we are." Trunks said as they pulled into her drive way. Trunks got out and immediately walked over to Idris' door and opened it. He helped the women out and Edel took Athel ahead leaving Trunks and Idris walking behind.

**-At the Briefs Residence-**

"Goten take Rita home please." Bulma asked

"No problem. Hey Rita let's go I'll be taking you home." Goten said as he walked to the front

"Sorry Bulma about everything. Poor girl but I guess we should've seen it coming knowing Vegeta." Chi-Chi said

"Yea I know but he hasn't heard the last of me." Bulma said scowling at the kitchen.

"But I don't think she minded, well at least Vegeta's behavior she acted normal as she's seen behavior like that before." Chi-Chi said "But did you notice the way they both got in front of the little one?"

"You know now that you mention it yea she did. Hmmm maybe her father acted like that. But she did get nervous about the fight. And I did, at least we know they're not afraid of mister highness." Bulma said as she hugged Chi Chi

"Yes but who wouldn't get nervous with the 'I'M THE SAYIAN PRINCE! AND YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND!' watching you like a hawk watching its prey?"

"I HEARD THAT WEAKLING AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT KIND OF PREDATOR I AM!" Vegeta threatened as he walked to the living room with a plate full of Trukey sandwiches. Both Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other and burst into laughter. Vegeta just grunted and thought_ Woman! Ugh can't live with them, can't live without them! That woman of mine is going to find out what this Sayian Prince is made out of soon...Very soon._

"Oh come on Vegeta don't be like that they are just teasing you." Goku said as he walked through the living room giving Vegeta a playful punch.

"Kakarot no one asked for your opinion." Vegeta grunted

"Ok Vegeta whatever you say." Goku said as he threw Vegeta his famous Son smile

"Bye guys thanks for coming. What a night!" Bulma said as she hugged Goku, Videl, Pan and Gohan.

"Same old same old" Gohan said as he winked to her

"Yea he'll never change sadly none of us will." She said as she laughed

**-Back to Idris' home-**

"Well thank you Trunks and don't worry about today your father seems like a rough man. He reminds me of my father's colonel." Trunks raised an eyebrow

"Colonel?" he asked

"Oh yes my father was in the military his colonel was a good family friend he too taught us martial arts. Well I see it as martial arts but to them it's combat."

"Well Miss Sang we will need to get to know each other more." He said

"Ah ah ah Trunks we're not at the office remember it's Idris" she said winking at him. Trunks chuckled and shook his head

"Very true Idris well I better be going. Good night" He said as he shook her hand and walked back to his car and waved goodbye. Idris waved back and closed the door. _Wow what a day! _She thought and then heard her doorbell ring as she was walking to the kitchen. _Hmmm is it Trunks? Did he forget something?_ She thought as she went to open the door

"Did you forget something Trunks?" She asked

"Umm... Well... Yes you see I still feel bad for earlier even though you say it was ok, but here how about you take the car for a while. It seems like you like it and you could be a test driver for the next couple of months." He said as he tried giving her the keys and the capsule to the car.

"I...I...I can't Trunks and besides how are you getting home?" She asked giving back the items

"I always carry another car don't worry. Here take it you can lend it to Edel so she can show it off at school and you can at work. Take it as your first task for C.C. You and your sister will be my test drivers." He said as he opened her hand and put both the keys and the capsule in them.

"Wow I don't know what to say." She said stunned.

"Don't say anything but I do ask one thing." He said

"Yes anything."

"Tomorrow I would like to drop off your sister if that's okay with you so I can show her where I'd like her to park the next day." He said Idris looked at him funny.

"Really? You just want her to park it in a special place? But can't she just put it in the capsule wouldn't that be safer?" She asked with a questioning expression

"Well she can do that but I'd prefer for her to park it." He said with a smile

"Oh ok... Yea sure no problem" she said giving him a bright smile

"But that's only part of it." he continued

"What's the other part?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"I'll be here tomorrow morning at 6:45, I want you all to be ready by that time oh and this is my personal number. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me." He said

"No Trunks tell me!" She said grabbing his shoulder.

"Good night Idris I'll tell her tomorrow" Trunks said as he left

"No wait! Trunks?" she called him. Trunks walked back

"Yes?" He asked

"School starts at 9 why are you coming so early?" she asked

"Well because we're going to breakfast" He said with a smile wide enough to show his perfect white teeth

"Oh don't worry we don't have to, anyways I don't want you to wake up so early…"

"No worries I usually wake up at that time it's a daily routine" He said as he started walking towards the driveway. "But id Athel doesn't want to I understand." He said.

"Thanks Trunks! And don't worry he'll most likely be up at that time. I'll see you tomorrow don't be late!" She yelled as Trunks walked to the driveway

"You're welcome! And no I won't I don't want her to be late on her first day." He said as he encapsulated a bright red sports car.

"Good night Trunks have a safe drive back" she whispered

"I will and good night Idris" he said as he got into the car

"Did he hear me?" she said as she got into her house "hmm... "

Idris closed the door and started heading up stairs. When she got up stairs she headed to Athel's room. Idris walked in and saw her son tucked in his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry mom." He apologized and turned to look at her with sorry eyes. Idris smiled gently and sat on the side of his bed. She brought her hand out to his spiky hair and gently ran her hand in his hair.

"It's okay baby, don't worry but we need to do something about that temper of yours. If we want everything to work out we need them to trust us not feel threatened by us." She told him. Athel nodded.

"Do you think it's going to work mom?" he asked

"I hope so baby, we need everything to go according to plan." She said and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Idris got up and started walking to the door before closing it she whispered.

"Tomorrow there will be no morning training Trunks will be taking us out to breakfast and try talking to him baby… he's the most important one out of them all." She said and Athel nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I changed most of the ending what do you all think? What is going on? Do you have any idea as to what Idris and Athel were talking about? REVIEW! Also like I said up above I WILL be posting my first chapter of PARTHENA I would like to know which one would you like to see be update faster.<strong>


	3. Breakfast with Trunks

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter… Umm just want to say that this chapter might not really be interesting, maybe only the beginning… It's more of an opener for the next two chapters. So yeah read and review please.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time:<strong>_

"_**Tomorrow there will be no morning training, Trunks will be taking us out to breakfast and try talking to him baby… he's the most important one out of them all." She said and Athel nodded.**_

After talking to her sister and telling her about their morning plans Idris went to the bathroom and stripped her clothes of as she got ready for a nice hot bubble bath.

_This feels great… Well today was a long day and I haven't even worked yet! I feel like the Briefs are going to be a handful especially Vegeta. I need him to trust me and the way Athel reacted today didn't help. The sons seemed real nice I know I'll be able to get them to trust us... Goku only if…_ She trailed off her thought as she fell asleep in the tub.

Trunks drove for about 5 minutes then parked the car on the side. "I need to fly." He said as he got out the car and capsulated it and shot into the sky he smiled.

_Nothing like a good flight_ He then he got serious and started thinking about the earlier events at his home. _I can't believe Rita acted in such a manner! I mean I can expect something like that from father, but Rita… She is supposed to act like a lady. Ugh why do women get jealous?_

"Rita, what am I going to do with you?" he asked himself as he landed in a nearby ally.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Idris woke up due to the coldness of the water. I fell asleep again.<p>

"What time is it" she said as she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Idris walked to her room and changed into some sweats and a tank top then walked downstairs to make grab something to eat. _I'm starving, gosh what did I eat at the Briefs? Apparently not enough…_ After eating a sandwich she headed back up stairs and slipped under her cover to sleep. _Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Let's see how everyone at Capsule Corp act towards you, hopefully today's little scene at the Briefs doesn't affect Bulma or Trunks. I need them to forget about the incident_. She thought before closing her eyes to sleep.

The next morning Idris and her family woke up, took their showers, and got dressed. Idris walked down the stairs and called for Athel who came running down the stairs in black trousers and a white t-shirts with white combat boots. Idris walked behind Athel wearing her school uniform which was a black mid-thigh skirt, a button up white blouse, a black knitted sweater with the schools logo on her left breast, a black tie, white stockings and black one inch heels.

"Del, you look lovely…" Idris commented smiling at her younger sister. Edel scowled and grunted

"This is disgusting how am I supposed to get to you or Athel in this thing?" she said and flicked her skirt. Athel snickered while Idris giggled and she shook her head.

"You're not, listen you need to worry about Pan and Bra not us, and I'm being honest sweetie it looks real good on you." She smiled. Athel looked at his mom and Aunt then left to walk to the living room muttering 'women'. Edel blushed and smiled at her sister.

"Well I will agree with you. I do look lovely in it, but I need to take a different pair of clothes." She said. Idris knowing the reason shook her head. Athel who knew what they were talking about decided to leave them to their little argument and walked to the living room thinking about Trunks and his mother.

He knew Trunks was a part of their plan but he hated the guy, not to mention his father. Athel growled remembering the arrogant old man. His mother told him to behave and befriend them all but he just couldn't he couldn't befriend people, it wasn't in his nature. Athel didn't know the whole story about what his mother and aunt were planning but he did know one thing and that was to protect his family, after all he was the man of the house.

"No, and besides I don't want you carrying too many things, don't worry about us, I can take care of Athel and myself okay. You out of all people should know that by now… Anyways I would prefer if you look out for yourself when I'm not around." She said and hugged her sister as if her life depended on it. Edel sighed and wrapped her arms around Idris.

"Okay I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm worried since this will be the first time were actually getting separated since then… I'm just afraid of losing you two, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to either of you and I wasn't there to help." Edel confessed. Idris pulled away from her and smiled.

"Hey, don't you worry nothing will happen to any of us and besides it's not as if we're going to be separated forever just a couple of hours. All of this will be over soon. You know the time is coming soon and we need to…" Idris didn't finish her sentence because she heard the doorbell. Both siblings pulled away from each other and Idris went to open the door while Edel went into the living room to get Athel.

Idris opened the door and saw Trunks in an old navy suit with a white collar shirt underneath. Trunks looked up at Idris and threw her a big smile revealing his bright teeth. Idris turned to her left calling both Edel and Athel to join them and that's when Trunks took the chance to look her over. Idris was wearing dark blue tight skinny jeans, she was wearing a maroon lace halter top and was sporting a black blazer over it with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and she had maroon laced pumps. Trunks noticed her hair was straight down to her waist. Edel and Athel joined them and they all headed outside to his waiting sports car.

* * *

><p>It was 7:35 when the four arrived at West City Diner the host immediately sat them down once she recognized the hottest bachelor walking behind the two women and child. Once the four were seated in a booth with Trunks and Idris on one side and Edel and Athel opposite to them, a blonde around her mid-twenties walked over to them wearing a huge smile.<p>

"Good morning Mr. Briefs the usual?" She asked

"Good morning, umm can you give us a minute?" He asked seeing that the two women before her were looking over their menu.

"Sure no problem I'll be back soon... But what can I get you all to drink?" She asked as she smiled at Trunks.

"Three orange juices and a chocolate milk, thank you." Idris ordered.

"A cup of coffee please." Trunks thanked her and the women left.

"Have you decided what you're getting?" Trunks asked the women when they placed their menus down.

"Yes we'll be getting the special with an order of hotcakes… What about you Trunks?" Idris asked

"I also get the special with a couple of other things." Idris nodded and noticed the waiter walking back to them.

"Are you ready or would you like some more time?" she asked politely. Trunks nodded and looked over at Idris.

"Yes, let us have three specials with three orders of hot cakes… Make one of the hotcakes chocolate-chip while the two others original… And also let me have three fruit salads, please." She ordered for her, Edel, and Athel.

"And I'll take the usual but add an order of chocolate-chip pancakes." The women left and Trunks started to talk about school with Edel who seemed very comfortable with him.

After about fifteen minutes of talking about school and Trunks' days in High school four waiters walked over to their booth with their food.

"Thank you." They all said in unison. The waiter smiled and asked if they needed anything else. After dismissing the women the four started eating and that's when something struck Idris' mind.

"You know seeing you eat like this reminds me..." She started as the concentrated on her thought

"Reminds you of what?" Trunks asked as he gulped down his second plate

"Back at your home yesterday all the men ate like this including Pan and Bra. Well actually they ate a little slower but they did eat as much as you. Why? If you don't mind me asking" She asked and gulped down a fork of pancakes.

"Well you can say we have a high metabolism." He answered like it was nothing surprising. Which in reality it wasn't, only those who dared would ask the Sons and the Briefs why they ate like that. So the two families decided to blame high metabolism.

"True why didn't I ever think of that explanation?" She said as she looked at the ceiling and shook her head in thought. In half an hour they all finished their food.

"Now let's get you to school." Trunks spoke up as he looked at Edel. Trunks beckoned the waiter over to pay for the meal and leave her a good tip. As they headed out Trunks open the door for them it was 8:42 when they headed to the school. At 8:56 they were in the front of West City High school all the students were outside in the front with their 'clique'.

Idris opened her door letting Edel get out of the back seat.

"Wait Del, Trunks didn't you need her to do you a favor?" She asked. Edel turned over to them and looked at Trunks waiting for him to speak.

"Oh no it was nothing." He said and looked away. Honestly he just made up a lie so she would take the car and he would be able to take them to breakfast. Idris nodded and looked back at Edel.

"Okay, well, have a good day sweetie, you have your schedule and Athel and I will be waiting at home for you… Have fun and remember everything I've said." Edel nodded and turned to the back were Athel looked up at her.

"Take care of you mom and behave… I'll see you later I love you." She said and looked over at Trunks.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Briefs!" She waved as she turned to walk to the school. Trunks decided to stay parked there until they saw Bra and Pan walked up to Edel.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the third chapter… The next chapter will be Edel's point of view on her first day of school. Review please, thanks=)<strong>

**-Sophie**

**Thank you:**

**Viva La Amore:** Thank you for both reviews ;) Okay so I will try to stop using he and she a lot=) and awesome guess about Idris! Can't tell you if it's true or not… lol but keep reading and you'll figure it out soon… At the moment what do you think she is? Ummm yes at the beginning I had written a fight but I was like no not yet and I kind of wanted Athel to bring out his personality a bit. I hate Rita too=/ lol She'll get taken out in a bit=)… Ooops spoiler lol


	4. Edel's First Day

**A/N: Hello! There isn't really anything I need to say except hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

**Thank you corner:**

**Pan101:** Thank you. Hope you like this chapter as well… This story may seem like it's going slow but I'll try to give little hints so you can stay interested, but If everything goes as according to plan I should get to the main part in about 5-8 chapters if not less=) Please read and Review my other fics LIAM and Parthena =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Edel's First Day**

**Edel's POV**

I turned towards the school and saw Bra and Pan walk over to me. _Here we go… No fights and behave. _

"Hey Edel!" Bra yelled as she and Pan walked up to me. I smiled wide and waved_. I do have to fit in right? But I can't act too comfortable with them at least not yet._

"Good morning girls." I greeted

"I saw that Trunks dropped you off. Hmmm I wonder why?" Pan thought out loud. _What could I tell them? Oh he dropped me off because he wanted me to do a favor but then decided not to ask. Or I think he has the hots for my sister so he asked us out for breakfast just to talk to her?_

"He gave me a ride because he still felt bad about last night. Which he shouldn't Athel didn't have any right to speak to your father like that and I want to apologize for him." I decided to say.

"Oh Edel don't apologize I should apologize for him. Daddy can sometimes be a handful and Athel was just protecting his mom… He's such a cutie!" Bra squealed the end and Pan agreed. The girls groaned when they heard the second bell.

"Come on Edel let's get to class before we get detention!" Bra urged her forward.

"Edel do you know your classes yet? We can show you where they are." Pan asked me and I felt Bra grab my right wrist dragging us into the building.

"Oh yea I do and don't worry I know where they are. My first class is English III with a Mr. Fittz umm the room number is…Umm room 81, I remember that one is in the 3rd hall."

"Yea it is, hey he's the AP English hottie! You lucky girl! We have him as well!" Bra smiled and clapped her hands together. I couldn't help but chuckle. _Teenagers and their hormones, she doesn't know what awaits her when the real thing happens._

"Now we have a new member who can join us as we fantasize about him." I giggled. _Oh Dende I am amazing._

"Oh hey let me see your schedule please?" Pan asked me and I decided to hand her my schedule, I already knew where they were but let me humor her right?

"Hmmm ok wow we have every class together, what a coincidence!" Pan smiled

"Wow you have half a day! How did you get half a day?! Are you some kind of genius?" Pan asked

"Umm well you can say that I don't like to brag but I've studied throughout my life it's all I could've done. My father wanted me to be prepared for life so he would make me study nonstop. And as for half the day we've been here for about six months and Idris was going to get a job so I needed to get half a day somehow. I came to the school and they said I could take a test out of some classes which I did." _This is simple._

"That's amazing Pan and I are also going to test out of some classes next year." Bra said. We finally got into the classroom and they decided to walk me over to the teacher. He wasn't bad on the eyes but I already had my true love out there. Both girls left me at the front when I saw them go sit in the first two seats. They both looked up at me with huge smiles. It took everything in me not to role my eyes.

"Ok class we have a new student her name is Edel Sang. Miss Sang would you care to say something short about yourself?" Mr. Fittz asked me. No on second thought this here took every single cell of me not to role my eyes. _You have to be kidding me! I'm not in elementary and I am not here to make friends… Was it necessary for them to know anything other than my name?_

"Good morning as you all heard my name is Edel Sang. I'm from America I just moved here 6 months ago and that's about it." I said I mean what else is there to say? It's not like I can tell the whole world about my reason of being here, right?

"Anything else maybe something interesting?" A snotty girl from the center asked me while she eyed me. Right off the back I knew I was going to have some kind of problem with her. I inwardly sighed already thinking about bringing my fingers up to my temples.

"Now Sissy settle down Miss Sang is new don't gang up on her." Mr. Fittz joked and the whole class laughed. _Oh he's a comedian!_

"So Miss Sang, why don't you sit… Oh well it seems both Miss. Briefs and Son have cleared a desk for you… You may sit there in the front. It seems that I have some information about you here. So I see you have only 4 classes not including lunch. How did you manage that?" Mr. Fittz asked. _Couldn't we just move on to the damn lecture?!_

"I tested out of some classes before starting school." There short and simple.

"Wow that is excellent has anyone recommended you as a scholar? Mr. Fittz asked

"You have nothing but excellent grades." He continued

"Oh no sir, besides I'm not interested in being a scholar. I'm just waiting for something big to happen." _Yup real big_

"Being a scholar is something big Idris." Mr. Fittz said and began the lecture. _Finally we move on._

The class went by fast and most of the girls glared at me while the guys drooled over me. Finally the bell rang and I followed both Bra and Pan out the door.

"Hey Edel so how did you like your first class?" Bra asked

"Okay I guess, I mean aside from the girls giving me the evil eye it seemed easy" But honestly I just want to get the hell out of this damn school. I knew I was going to have to put up with things like this every day. But I have to stay in this hellhole weather I liked it or not. It was the only way to make sure everything goes according to plan. The girls made it to the next building where all the History classes were.

"So here is the economics class… We sit in the back for this one, but don't worry we'll open a seat for you." Bra winked at me and then they walked towards the back asking a boy if he minded moving to another seat.

"Oh hello, you must be Miss. Sang from the states, you can sit wherever there is an open seat, but before you go let us hear something about yourself." Once again I needed to hold back the urge to roll my eyes.

"Good morning, my name is Edel Sang and I am from the United States, New York to be exact." I started but then a girl who was sitting in front of Bra scoffed and muttered a 'yeah right' to her friend.

"You say you're from New York, but last time I visited I heard New Yorkers had accents!" The same girl accused me.

"Now Sissy, settle down and let her finish." I heard the teacher say. _What was his name again? _I rolled my eyes in irritation. Okay I couldn't help it.

"Yes I know, but if you only let me finish you would have also learned that my family and I moved multiple times." _Ha what do you say to that?!_

"She got you there Sissy!" A boy yelled from the back and everyone laughed

"Ok enough class Miss Sang please continue." Mr. Sai encouraged me. _What else do I have? _I had to think quick.

"I really don't have anything else to add, except that I have studied martial arts since I was a child with my sister." _Good enough._

"You know martial arts? Are you entering the annual World Martial Arts Competition?" Mr. Sai asked

"The World Martial Arts Competition?" I asked a bit confused

"Yes, we have one every year and people from all over the world come to compete. I'm surprised you're unfamiliar with it. The winner gets a chance to compete against the champion Mr. Satan and if you beat him you get a grand prize of zenies. Many of the students here enter but only some make it to the first round." Mr. Sai explained _Oh yes that, I remember Idris mentioned some kind of competition they do annually. Okay act amazed Edel._

"Oh wow that's really amazing! It sounds like many people here are into martial arts." I stated receiving nods throughout the room. _When can I sit down?_

"Yea but during the World Martial Arts Competition most of us don't make it to the first round because the Sons and the Briefs take most of the open spots. Those two families are nothing but fighters and geniuses." A boy teased while he nudged Bra and another ruffled Pan's hair. Both girls growled and shoved the boys away.

"Is it my fault that we are just that perfect!" Bra commented simply shrugging and smirking. _She sure is her father's daughter._

"Oh" was all that came out of my mouth. What else was I suppose to say after hearing these morons state that they get beat by these two families every year.

"Okay well thank you Edel for introducing yourself to the class, you may sit down now." Thank goodness! I quickly walked down the aisle to where Bra and Pan were sitting and on my way I noticed that really loud girl, what was her name? Sissy? Well her, I saw her scowl at me, but she isn't any importance to me so I just ignored her and walked to sit between the girls while Mr. Sai talked about budgeting.

Finally the class had finished and the girls and I were walking to the other side of campus into the gym.

"I'll see ya at lunch, Pan go easy on Edel, after all it is her first day. Bye!" Bra said as she ran into the Cheer studio while we waved goodbye and headed into the Karate locker room.

"Here is our locker room since it's your first day I doubt you have an outfit yet but you can borrow my extra one, you seem around my size." Pan offered me.

"Oh I knew I should have brought extra clothes." I faced palmed myself.

"Idris insisted that I didn't need any and I had completely forgotten about my Karate class." I feel like an idiot. I sighed and took the extra uniform.

"Thank you Pan, so… What do you think the Sensei will have me do? I am up for matches I just hope he doesn't have me do any weak workouts" I grunted wanting to have fun, and I've been itching for a match Idris has been very busy lately that we have skipped our daily spars. I started to strip out of my uniform until I only had on my tights and bra.

"I don't know but hopefully he puts us as partners."

"Do you not have one?" I asked

"Oh yes I do, this guy name Josh but he's scared of me." Pan smirked

"Why would he be scared of you?" I asked a little confused but already knowing the answer.

"Because, I can kick his butt and everyone else's in there!" She stated proudly. That I couldn't hold back my chuckle.

Well I just hope you can keep up with me!" I had to say it.

"Oh yea I want to see you take me!" she said as we both walked out the locker room. We both walked up to the sensei and Pan asked if she and I could be partners since Josh hardly tries with Pan. The sensei easily agreed and told Pan to take me off to the sides and teach me the basics but Pan explained that I had taking martial arts before.

"Well then I'd like to see what you have Edel how about you and Pan go to the center and have a little match?" We walked over to the side and got into our gear which consisted gloves and a safety mask. _I guess kids can't take a punch._

"Fight!" The sensei yelled

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Pan teased I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

"Oh come on Pan I want see what you're made of oh and don't hold back" I teased back wanting to see if she really takes my bait.

**Regular POV**

Pan made the first move. She ran up to Edel and threw a couple of punches and surprisingly to her Edel blocked each of them and threw a couple of her own punches. Not to her surprise Pan had blocked each of them both girls moved a little back.

"Not bad!" Pan said with full excitement _I might have a real spar partner at school_ she thought

"I can say the same for you" Edel said and made the second move. She ran towards Pan to throw a round off kick but instead of going through with it she decided to kneel and trip Pan and which was a success.

As pan was getting ready to block the kick that was heading to her head and dropped her guard down from protecting her bottom half that she wasn't able to jump back away from Edel's trick.

"Got to handed it to you Edel I didn't see that one coming." Pan said as she got up

"Now it's my turn!" Pan jumped behind Edel and punched her in the back not using too much force just enough for a human to handle. Edel arched her back in pain and Pan kicked her rear so Edel could fall on all four. Pan got in front of her went back down into a fighting stance.

"Nice one shall we turn it up just a notch?" Edel asked _I think it will be easy to get to Pan._

"Yes let's do it!" Pan said with a huge smirk on her lips. Edel finally regained herself and got up into a fighting stance.

"Pan, do you want to make the first move or should I?" Edel asked

"I'll go." Pan said as she ran towards Edel aiming a punch to her head. Edel dodged the punch by bending back and elbowed Pan in the ribs. Pan hardly felt it but was surprised with Edel getting in front of her to throw a kick towards her face. Pan immediately hunched forward to her knees to dodge the kick and Edel got into her fighting stance when Pan regained herself she just smirked at Edel and headed to her aiming a round off kick to her face which she was successful with. Edel fell to the floor but regained herself quickly and charged to Pan throwing a round off kick of her own hitting Pan in the ribs. Pan winced and held onto her side.

"Enough! You both did well for today from now on you two will be permanent partners." Sensei said

"Now off to the lockers the bell will be ringing in ten minutes. But first come by my office to give me your sizes for your uniform." He continued both girls congratulated each other on the match and Pan was over excited and was eager to see just how well Edel was. After Edel received her uniform she met Pan outside the locker room. Both girls made their way to the cafeteria after Pan told Edel that Bra meets her in the cafeteria because sometimes her cheer class ends late.

"Ok well what do you feel like eating?" Pan asked

"They have Italian, Chinese, burgers, chicken, and Mexican, oh yea I forgot and a snack bar where they also sell like popcorn chicken." Pan continued almost ready to bolt to any line.

"Umm Chinese is fine." Edel answered and noticed Pan's face brighten. The teens walked to the Chinese line and saw Bra heading towards them.

"Hey guys so how did it go?" She asked them

"Pretty great, Edel here is a pretty good fighter." Pan complimented the teen.

"Oh really? Well that's good I hope you kicked her butt Edel we all know Pan needs a good butt whooping!" Bra teased as Pan pushed her slightly. The three girls got their plates and walked to a table full of other kids most were kids from their previous classes.

**Back to Edel's POV**

"Hey everyone, you all remember Edel?" Bra introduced. I looked around the table and noticed most of the teens who were sitting here were from my previous classes. _Great not only do I have classes with them but I also will be sitting with them at lunch. I_ inwardly groaned.

"Oh yea you're the new babe in English." I heard a teen say who was elbowed by a girl next to him. I looked at the guy in front of me a little annoyed but didn't say anything. _Yeah, yeah remember play nice._ I thought I remembered Idris wanted me to be nice. The boy was good looking but seemed like he had a big mouth which most likely got him trouble. He had a muscular physic. _What did I expect of course these girls would hang out with good looking males. It's in our nature._ The boy had short copper hair and hazel eyes.

"Oww, what was that for!?" The same guy told the girl whose name I learned was Tami.

"Hi I'm Tami and this dumbass here is Joe." The girl introduced herself and the guy with the big mouth. She was small to be considered a junior. I would guess that the girl was about 5'3. She had brown mid length hair and big brown eyes. She was also attractive and it seemed like she and that big mouth were a couple or some sort of relationship.

"This is Derek, John, Josh, Ray, Brad, Destiny, Mimi, Chad, Klara, Sissy" Tami was introducing everyone at the table and her eyes followed each person that was being introduced. Each of them either gave me a smile or nod, some of the guys made disgusting comments but I had to bit my tongue to bot open my mouth.

When her eyes landed on Sissy, she just rolled her eyes and made a disgusting noise under her breath. _That's not very lady like… But Dende! Does this girl really hate me that much?! I don't even know her!_ I thought very irritated as Tami continued introducing everyone

"That is Richard, Baylee, and Joan." She finished which I was thankful for.

"Hello everyone" I greeted and started to eat my food slowly as I listened to their conversations which mainly consisted on what they'd be doing this upcoming weekend.

"Ladies, are we going to go to the beach this weekend or what!?" I looked up and noticed that the boy named Joe was the one who spoke. He like the other was very good looking and his physic was once again nice. This boy however had green hair and brown eyes. I inwardly snickered. _Green hair…Troll!_ I thought but then stopped I have seen worse.

"Yes we should go!" Bra said

"Pan, Edel do you want to go as well?" Bra asked us. Hmmm I wasn't sure if I should go I would have to talk to Idris first and see if this was alright. She didn't mention this as part of the plan.

"Sure I'm game, I don't have any plans." I heard Pan's voice but I was more concerned about this trip. This wasn't part of the plan and how can I leave Idris and Athel behind?

"Edel…Edel? Hey Edel?! Pan yelled bringing me out of my thoughts

"Oh sorry come again?" I asked trying to remember what they had asked me.

"Do you want to go to the beach with all of us?" Pan asked me as she and Bra snickered at me. _Very mature!_ I thought

"Oh about that, I'm not sure, see Idris is barely starting her job and I need to take care of Athel." I made up my excuse.

"Where is the beach anyway?" I don't remember a beach nearby.

"Oh we go to the States mom bought us a beach house out in Florida. We go there most of the time. Trunks and Goten usually go with us since they're older, but hopefully we don't need their supervision this time and I'm sure my mother can take care of Athel or Pan's grandmother or we can just take him along… He's so adorable" Bra said making me laugh. Only if Athel was here to hear her say that.

"Oh come on Edel you have to go it will be so much fun and like Bra said someone in the family can look after him, but I think he should stay with my grandmother, after that Vegeta incident." She explained.

"I'll talk to Idris today and see what she wants me do umm and then I'll give you an answer tomorrow." I'm hoping I don't have to go but I have this gut feeling that if they do go Idris is going to send me. Oh I want to roll my eyes so bad. Finally the bell had rang and we all left to go to our class which thankfully was my final one for the day. I headed to the accounting room with Bra and Pan in front and walked up to the teacher.

"Miss Sang you may take a seat anywhere." _Yes no introduction! _I looked over at Bra and Pan who were sitting in the back waving for me to sit by them. I smiled and started walking down the aisle when I noticed a girl glaring at me. Déjà vu. _Oh Dende! Are you punishing me or something! Is this girl everywhere! _I walked to the back and looked to the front where Mr. Flinn started his lecture. _Boring._

The class went by fast and I was glad it was a very dull class I had ever taken. _Why did Idris sign me up for this?_ The bell rang and I walked out the class with Pan and Bra.

"Finally I can go home!" I cheered excited to go home and maybe challenge Idris into a friendly spar. Or not I do need to let out my frustration. _Idris is going to pay for making me come to this damn school._

"Edel I still have to stay here umm do you want to meet me somewhere?" Bra asked me and I remembered what Trunks had told me. But I didn't want to stay any longer and I did have to go home.

"No worries Bra I brought my car. I'll see you two tomorrow." I smiled

"Ok well we'll see you tomorrow!" Bra said and hugged me as did Pan. _Well the give in easily._ I waved and left out the doors glad to leave that hell hole._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there's Chapter 4. I am changing a lot from here on out. So I've been dropping little hints about Idris and her family can anyone guess what's going on? Who are they really? And I hope you all enjoyed being in Edel's head.

Chapter 5 is coming soon! I'm on break so I can spend most of my time writing=) But I need reviews to know if it's good so far and to you all who do review thank you very much and hold on to your seats because we're going go through this story quite quickly... Or so I hope so lol ;)

Oh and Liam is on hold, but not for long. I'm just debating on my next two chapters. No sure if I should combine them because I feel like my next chapter is too short. Well I figure out something=) Review please and I would appreciate if you all review _Parthena_. Did no one like the last chapter? Is it even a good story so far?

XXX

-Sophie


	5. Idris' First Day

A/N: Hey everyone! So it's been a while and I apologize but it's been a hectic couple of weeks! -_- So umm here is Chapter 5 hope you like it and I should be updating LIAM soon if I haven't updated the next chapter yet.

**New Characters:**

Rita Harris- She is Trunks' girlfriend (She was mentioned in Ch.1 and came out in Ch. 2.) She's 26

Olive McCall- Trunks' head secretary (She was in Ch. 1. She takes care of everything. She does know about the Sons and Briefs being Saiyans. She is a very close friend of theirs. She knows EVERYTHING. She is trustworthy, married, and pregnant with her first child. Oh yea she's 28.

Trace Heather-fields- She is Trunks 2nd secretary. Not much importance to the story but mentioned once in a while. She's a lovely person and does not know anything about Saiyans. She's 25

Jenny James- She works on the first floor of Capsule corp. She's just a flirt and mentioned once her age is 25

**{...} phone conversation. Other person on the line**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5<strong>

**Idris' First Day**

It was 2:30 and she needed to be on the road by 3:00. Edel had gotten home when Idris was about to get out of the shower. Edel had rushed into her bathroom whining about not wanting to go to the "hellhole" as she phrased, it ever again.

Idris got out of the shower and headed into her bedroom with Edel following cursing the idiots at her school. Idris was only half listening while debating on what to wear for her first day at work.

_I don't want to go overly dressed but I also don't want to go underdress. So I guess I'll go with the pencil skirt, now all I need is a blouse and shoes. _She thought as she walked over to her closet and picked out a white button up blouse and a blazer to match her skirt. She then picked out 3" black pumps.

Idris then went to her jewelry box and picked out some white gold earring buds and a white gold watch. She went to her full size mirror and glanced at herself. _Ok I look professional not too much and not too little_. She thought**.**

"Ris, you really owe me." Edel leaned onto the door frame and looked at her sister as she grabbed her purse and other things. Idris rolled her eyes and nodded.

"When I get home I'll give you the spar of your lifetime." She finally gave in making Edel smirk.

"And what about me when do I get the spar of my lifetime? Mom you should've let me take on Vegeta." Athel grumbled and jumped onto his mother's bed.

"Athel what did we talk about this morning? And we spared today as well, you need to learn how to control your emotions, if you keep getting sidetracked with your emotions you will be defeated… Edel and I…" she sighed and turned to see her son.

"Edel and I have had to learn how to control our emotions at a young age and it's still difficult to put aside your emotions. That is why we must work twice as hard with you so when you're grown you won't suffer like we did." _Or will. _She thought sourly. Idris made her way down the stairs and to the front door.

"I'm heading out now, please behave yourselves and try not to hurt one another. Edel, Athel knows what he must work on so please help him. I will be home for dinner and we will be having a feast to celebrate our first day." She smiled and leaned down to give her son a hug and kiss. Idris pulled back from her son and looked into his dark eyes furring her brows.

"I love you so much you do know that right?" She asked Athel smiled at his mom and nodded.

"I know mother, and I love you as well." He whispered. Athel knew something had been bothering his mother since the weekend but he didn't know exactly what it was. Idris smiled and nodded.

"I will be home soon please listen to your Aunt if you need me call me." Idris kissed him once more and stood up to hug her sister.

"Be careful mom." Athel said as he looked up at her. Idris smiled and ruffled his hair. She walked out and waved at her family. Once Idris got into her car she had to close her eyes for a-bit thinking about Athel and his father. _Why couldn't it have turned out different? _She thought

Edel closed the door and looked down at her nephew.

"So what should we do?" she asked and Athel eyed her.

"I want you to tell me everything." He said making Edel chuckle while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, no." she said and walked to the kitchen to make some snacks for them.

"Why not!?" he whined stomping his way to the kitchen. "Something is bothering her and I want to know what it is!" he growled

"Because Idris wouldn't want me to tell you she'd probably kill me if I did. Look you can ask her when she gets home okay. So for now drop it." She growled and Athel glared at her. He then sighed and walked to the stairs stomping his feet with every step.

* * *

><p>Idris finally arrived at Capsule Corporation she parked the car and capsulated it. As she walked into Capsule Corporation she glanced at her watch <em>Right on time.<em> She thought and headed to the front desk but stopped in her tracks when her cell phone vibrated; she got it out of her purse and answered. _Could it be them?_

"Hello Idris Sang here." She greeted not recognizing the number.

{Hello Idris, it's Trunks.} Greeted a deep voice on the other end

"Oh hey Trunks I was just going to call you." She smiled thankful that he called.

{Really, what a coincidence.}

"Yes it is well I'm downstairs and I forgot to ask you..." But she was cut off by Trunks

{Oh you're here already? Wait for me at the lobby. Give me five minutes.} Trunks told her

"Umm okay..." She said as she heard the dead tone from the other line. Idris went to the lobby and sat down on a sofa. Two minutes passed by and she caught a glance of Trunks walking to her.

"Good afternoon Idris! You're early today." Trunks greeted as he took her hand into his shaking it.

"Yes I forgot to tell you that my sister Edel will only be going to school half a day so she can be home early to look after Athel." Idris explained and Trunks nodded.

"Oh really, that's great. Okay well I forgot to get a picture of you for your badge so follow me so we can get one." He said as he motioned Idris to follow him.

They finally got to the ID office and Trunks opened the door for Idris. They walked up to the front desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Briefs how may I assist you today?" A blonde lady in her mid-twenties asked in a flirtatious tone. She was wearing an extra tight black pencil skirt that came about 4 inches above her knees and a baby blue button up shirt with the first two buttons unbutton. You were able to see her cleavage and her black lace bra.

"Yes Miss. James can you please get an ID for Miss. Sang she is my new part time assistant." Trunks ordered

"Wow well ain't she one lucky gal. I know many women wanted and interviewed for that job." Jenny said as she eyed Idris.

As much as she wanted to deny it Idris was a quite looker. Idris was no plain jane. She had a heart shaped face with beautiful black eyes. Even she could have gotten lost in them. She also had a cute small nose and her lips were full, smooth, and pink; no need for lipstick. Idris had black hair, at the moment it was up in a nice professional bun with her bangs to her left covering a bit of her eye and her body was to die for. It seemed like Idris worked out every day to keep her body that way. She had a small waist but her breast and hips were full. Her legs were toned and Jenny could bet that Trunks found Idris attractive, and that was probably the reason she was hired. Little did Jenny she was partly right.

"Yes I know mother and I went through many interviews. You were one of them if I can recall." Trunks said remembering the young girl in front.

"Yup I thought I would've gotten it since I worked here already but I guess I wasn't good enough." Jenny said as she eyed Idris up and down _I guess my charms weren't enough. _Jenny thought

"No such thing Miss. James we were just looking for certain qualities, you never know when another job opens" Trunks said as he smiled at her

"Thanks Trunks" Jenny smiled

"Miss. James we're at work it's Mr. Briefs." He scowled

"Oh yes sorry Mr. Briefs okay well Miss. Sang?" Jenny asked Idris nodded her head

"Ok well all we need is for you to stand behind that line there and give us a big smile." Jenny said as she pointed Idris where to stand. As Jenny got ready to take Idris photo she stirred up a conversation with Trunks.

"So Mr. Briefs how about we go to lunch today?"

"Miss. James I have a lot of work today and I have to show Miss Sang what she'll be doing today."

"Ok how about dinner? You can come over to my place." Jenny offered as she readied the computer

"Miss. James you do know I have a girlfriend"

"Rumor is Mrs. Briefs would like you to have a different one." Jenny looked up at him with a slight smirk

"Maybe so but who knows." Trunks said as Idris rejoined them

"Ok Miss Sang it will only take a couple of minutes. I'll be right back." Jenny said as she turned to head out the door.

"Oh yea Mr. Briefs think about dinner." She said over her shoulder. Trunks looked at Idris hoping she didn't hear their previous conversation.

"It's not what you think." Trunks tried defending himself but Idris only shrugged her shoulders and smiled. At that moment Jenny came back into the room.

"Here you are Miss Sang. Mr. Briefs so how about those dinner plans?"

"I'm sorry Miss James but we can't. I am your boss and this is inappropriate." Trunks said as he escorted Idris to the door. _He can be cruel; maybe what they said is true. _Idris thought as she stepped out.

"Oh and one more thing Miss James you're outfit is against dress code. Next time wear longer skirts and button **ALL** your buttons." Trunks said as he exited. He escorted Idris to his elevator and into his office telling his secretary Mrs. McCall for no interruptions because he needed to speak to Idris.

* * *

><p>"Tell me how was Edel's day? Did she meet new people?" he asked while getting comfortable in his chair.<p>

"She enjoyed her first day, and made some friends oh Edel told me she has all her classes with Pan and Bra except for Karate she only has that class with Pan." Idris explained lying mostly.

"Oh I hope she doesn't get Pan as a partner." Trunks muttered.

Idris started to tell Trunks what her and Athel did once he dropped them off. She said most of the truth but kept a couple of facts to herself. After a while of them talking someone barged in. Both Trunks and Idris looked up to see who it was.

"Mr. Briefs I'm sorry I couldn't make her stop. I told her you were in a meeting but she just walked past me and barged in would you like for me to call security?" Olive said

"No it's ok Mrs. McCall I was about done with Miss. Sang." Trunks said as he got a piece of paper and started writing, he then slid the paper into a manila folder.

"That is all for now Miss. Sang I will call you if I need anything. Oh and please revise these documents I need them after I talk with Miss. Harris" Trunks said as he handed Idris a folder. Idris grabbed the folder and nodded. She turned on her heel and made her way out the door to her desk when she sat down she opened the folder to start her task, but there was nothing inside except for a white paper with handwriting that read:

Idris,

Call security; tell them to wait outside my office when I yell for security for them to barge in and to escort Rita off the premises. Thank you

-Trunks

Idris immediately picked up her desk phone and called security as soon as they made their way to the 14th floor she was waiting for them by the elevator.

"Mr. Briefs said for you two to wait by his office when he yells for you to barge in and escort the girl off the premises. Ok?" She gave them their order, the two guards nodded their heads and she gave them a thank you before heading back to her seat.

* * *

><p>"TRUNKS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Rita said while she opened her cell phone letting Trunks hear her voicemail.<p>

"That was me telling you to meet me in my office because we needed to talk." Trunks repeated the voicemail

"I KNOW THAT AND WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT!?" Rita yelled knowing her reason for being there.

"Rita, keep your voice down. Now sit down please." Trunks spoke softly

"NO I WILL NOT KEEP MY VOICE DOWN AND I'D PERFER TO STAND NOW SPIT IT OUT!"

"Suit yourself I called you here because I needed to talk to you about our relationship. You see when I first saw you I thought of you having potential to be in a serious relationship with me. You had class, intelligence, and you were...well...ugh good in bed. But months passed and you… You showed me your true colors and I don't like them at all. You're like every other woman I have been with and I'm tired of that..." Trunks was cut off

"What are you trying to say Trunks?" She whispered near tears because she knew what was coming

"I'm saying this is goodbye. There is no more me and you now you may leave." He dismissed her.

"No Trunks, baby please give me another chance I'll be the girl of your dreams I promise just don't leave me." She said as she ran to kneel by Trunks.

"Rita, please don't do that. Don't put yourself in a position like this." He said and tried helping her up.

"Please baby, don't leave me I'll be better I'll be the woman you want."

"No Rita it's over." Trunks said as he got her up the floor. Rita wiped the tears off of her face and started yelling.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT WHORE YESTURDAY! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HER NOW RIGHT! THAT'S WHY SHE'S YOUR 'PERSONAL' ASSISTANT IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S SCREWING YOU!" Rita yelled furious now.

"RITA NOW YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE. THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US AND IF THERE WAS IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS." Trunks raised his voice tired of her blaming other people especially someone he just met.

"THAT BITCH! I'M GOING TO KICK HER ASS!" Rita said but Trunks got a hold of her.

"SECURITY!" Trunks yelled and they both barged in. Both the guards took a hold of the violent girl who was shouting threats about Idris and escorted her to the elevator and out the building.

* * *

><p>Trunks walked out to see his three secretaries working...well all except for one. Idris. She was at her desk starring at Dende knows what lost in thought. <em>She's quite beautiful when she's in thought.<em> Trunks automatically shook away that thought. He couldn't be thinking like that about an employee less someone who is...Well she is legal but still she is a young woman, a young woman who has a son who hates his guts. Trunks snapped out of his thoughts as he saw his secretary Trace calling him. Trunks stared straight ahead of him where Trace' desk was located at.

"Ugh Mr. Briefs?" she asked

"Yes what is it Miss. Heather-fields?" Trunks asked her, but from the corner of his eyes he glanced at Idris which to his surprise was still deep in thought even when Trace had let them know he was there.

"Oh well these messages are for you. And your mother would like for you to call her as soon as possible." Trunks nodded and took her messages. He turned on his heel and before he entered his office he called out to Olive.

"Mrs. McCall please show Miss. Sang what she'd be doing, thank you." With that he went into his office.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my Dende! this is so much! How do they keep track of everything?! This is going to take me the whole night to fix. <em>Idris thought as she worked. _Trunks was pretty harsh with that girl. Not like she didn't deserve it but I would've thought he'd be more sensitive. What am I saying of course he wouldn't be sensitive he is the..._ Idris thought but was cut off by the sound of Trunks' office door opening.

"Ladies it's 4:35" Trunks said as he looked at his watch. "I'll be taking my lunch break is there anything I can get you when I get back?" He asked them all.

"No it's ok Mr. Briefs, Olive and I are taking our break when you return. Idris said she can handle the fort for a while." Trace said as she looked at Idris with a smile. Trunks turned to Idris waiting for her to confirm and he was with a nod and smile.

"Well then, Miss. Sang would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked as he went to lean on her desk looking over at her progress.

"I can't Mr. Briefs see I still need all of this and I really don't want to waste time. And I'm not hungry but thank you." She said Trunks nodded and waved goodbye to all of them. About an hour and a half later Trunks arrived and waved Olive and Trace off for the day.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. McCall and Miss. Heather-fields left for the days so Idris it's only me and you. We don't have to be formal now; I'll be in my office until 6:30. I have a meeting with my mother so If you need anything don't hesitate to come to me; my door will be left open." Idris nodded and Trunks turned to walk into his office. Idris looked at her watch and saw it was 6:05.<p>

* * *

><p>As time flied Idris notice it was getting close to 6:30. And as a reminder that Bulma was going up to their floor the elevator made a ding noise letting know someone was coming up as the doors opened Bulma stepped out.<p>

"Hey sweetie, how's your first day so far? I hope Trunks hasn't bombarded you with a million files… I told him to take it easy on you until you get the hang on things. I know this is a big company but he needs to realize that we all don't go crazy over work like he does." Bulma rambled and Trunks came out of his office clearing his throat making himself notice.

"Hello mother shall we get this interview over with." Bulma turned to Trunks

"Hey sweetie! Yes, but let's talk with Idris for a while since no one's here. Idris come on." Bulma nodded to his office.

"Ms. Bulma I'd love to but I can't I have a lot of work and what if someone comes looking for Trunks." Idris said taking glances between Trunks and Bulma

"Sweetie we'll have the door open and Trunks will know if someone heads our way now come on." Bulma said as she headed into Trunks' office. Trunks smiled and nodded towards his office signaling for Idris to enter.

"Oh Idris bring those files that Olive gave you this afternoon." Idris nodded as she got the paper work and headed into the office with Trunks behind.

Bulma looked down at her watch and saw it was already 9:26. "Ok dear since we have all the notes and files for the deal with Mr. Jackson I'm going to go now. I trust you and Idris to finish the last minute touch ups on the presentation?" Bulma glanced at the two young people.

"Yes mother it will take us a couple of more hours but we will have it done by tomorrow afternoon." Bulma nodded, got up and made her way to Trunks to embrace him.

"Don't stay in too long you both can finish it tomorrow besides the meeting isn't until Friday. Also Trunks, Idris has a baby boy she needs to get home to. Trunks make it quick and give her the night off and I don't want her here pass 7:30. Idris needs to get home to that little cutie and I'm sure Edel has homework and what not." Idris looked at Bulma wide eyed.

"Oh it's fine Ms. Bulma. Edel can handle everything and I know for a fact I'll get home in time to tuck Athel in. I don't need to be let out early." Idris said but Bulma shook her head.

"No Idris, look sweetie when I had my children I was grateful I had my father and friends to help me run my company so I could be a mother to my kids, I also had Vegeta even though he sometimes took father/son bonding to a whole different level. I want Athel to know his mother will always be home in time to have dinner with him and talk about his day." Bulma gently told her. Idris furred her brows and blinked a couple of times not able to believe the sweet chairwoman in front of her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and immediately swallowed the lump caught in her throat.

"Thank you Ms. Bulma this means so much I really appreciate it." She hoarsely not wanting to cry. Trunks looked at Idris and wondered what her story was. Bulma smiled and Idris and looked over at Trunks who nodded agreeing on the time. Bulma smiled widely and mouthed a thank you then went to Idris to embrace her in a warm hug.

"Well then it's getting late and I still need to speak to Randy down on the second floor… Your father is coming for me so Trunks you can go home." Trunks nodded and Bulma waved goodbye to the two while making her way out of his office.

"I'm sorry Idris…" Trunks apologized

"Sorry for what?" She asked confused. Trunks chuckled and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Mother, umm I'm not sure what got into her and I would like to apologize if she brought any bad memories or anything."

"She can be a bit embarrassing and she likes getting her nose into places she shouldn't."

"Don't worry Trunks I'm actually grateful for what she did. You should really appreciate what you have. Even though you feel like your mother is embarrassing or suffocating you. You never know when you'll lose them. Trust me it's a horrible feeling losing someone you love." _Trust me _She thought bitterly.

_I know what it feels like to lose one of them _Trunks thought while remembering losing his father once when he sacrificed himself thinking he would destroy Majin buu.

"I'm sorry Idris I shouldn't have said that." Trunks said while clearing his mind. He had completely forgotten that she lost her mother at birth and her father's disappearance.

"It's ok Trunks. Don't ever feel like sorry for mentioning family and even though it breaks my heart because I lost my family. I know one day I'll see my father and my so called family and when that day comes... Well let's just say all hell breaks loose." Idris said after a awkward silence...

"Ugh Idris, can I ask a personal question?" Trunks asked as Idris nodded her head.

"Well actually two..." Idris nodded again giving him approval

"What do you mean by your 'so called family?" he asked confused

"Oh well I mean my relatives. It's just that I don't necessarily talk about them because there was so much that happened while Edel and I grew up… When I was young they just didn't understand me and wanted to plan Edel and my future themselves so I call them my so called family because they never cared about our feelings. A real family wouldn't put you through things Edel and I had to go through, but I still can't deny them as my blood relatives." Idris explained as she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry there I go rambling nonsense." She apologized hoping she hadn't confused him.

"How do you know you'll see them one day?" Trunks asked Idris furred her brows not sure how much of the truth she could say.

"Have you ever had the feeling of being watched?"

"Or just some sort of weird feeling?" Idris asked and Trunks nodded

"That's how I usually feel and I have a feeling I'll be seeing them soon." _Sooner than I think _she thought and scowled at the floor. Trunks walked closer to her and lifted her head by her chin.

"Idris don't be afraid." He gently told her.

"If they ever show up and you don't want them there or need someone… I'll be here. You know where to reach me." Trunks said as Idris once again gave him a sad smile _she's so sad I can see it in her eyes those black eyes are so beautiful but with this sadness it makes her look week, helpless, vulnerable. Don't worry Idris I'll be here for you. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your best friend, anything you need me to be. I'll protect you. _Idris gave him a reassure smile.

"I'll be fine Trunks thank you." Idris said and stepped away from his hold.

"It's getting late we should get going." She started to get her things together. They both walked to the elevator and headed inside.

"Do you need a ride home?" Trunks asked "Ugh... No thank you I have my car so I'm ok."

* * *

><p>Once they got out of the elevator Trunks walked Idris to the exit. Trunks un-capsuled his car as Idris did the same. He walked over to her and opened the door for her.<p>

"Thanks Trunks I'll see you tomorrow." She said and slid in.

"Yes be careful ok? And Idris remember if they ever show up just call me or someone but never think you need to protect them. Ok?" Idris nodded _I won't need protection nor will I protect them. I have a new family to Protect _she thought as she sped off to her home and family.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Was it an okay chapter? What do you all think about Idris and her thoughts? Edel had some weird thoughts in the last chapter as well right? What do you all think is going on?<strong>

**Review please!**

**XXX**

**-Sophie**


	6. Weekend Plans

**Hello! Let's get to the story… Don't forget to Review at the end!**

* * *

><p>The next day was exactly like the previous. Edel went to school that morning having the snobby girls look and talk behind her back all except for one. Sissy. Who made a vow to make Edel's high school year miserable. She wasn't going to hold back her comments but Edel being the better person turned the other cheek. <em>Oh Idris, loving sister, you are so going to make it up to me. Edel<em> thought as she grounded her jaw holding back the remarks that would most likely make the other teen cry.

In English Edel sat in the front with Pan and Bra. Sissy sat in her desk surrounded by her posse which involved a girl named Klara and Baylee. Sissy started making comments about the way Edel's uniform fit her. Edel looked more like a woman in her unifom rather than a young teenage girl, but why would blame her if she was related to Idris who had a body of a goddess. Edel was annoyed that the girls wouldn't stop their childless antics but she didn't want this girl to get on her bad side so she occupied herself by writing down notes.

"Look at that! Now we know who the teacher pet will be this year." Sissy told her posse as she glanced at Edel in the front. Bra rolled her eyes and turned to Sissy.

"Stop it." She warned but Sissy waved her off.

"Oh my gosh! Look she's writing down every word Mr. F is saying! I bet she thinks she's going to get extra credit for being such a kiss ass." She continued "Give her a couple of days and she'll be sleeping with him. Ha a screw for each A. I bet that's how her sister got the job at C.C. Sleeping with the boss." Edel heard each word and the more Sissy talked the more of an urge Idris wanted to back slap her. Edel had enough and decided to face the girl ready to pounce on her. _Sorry Idris but this girl is asking for it._ She thought as she turned in her desk.

"Sissy, why don't you shut up! Stop talking about her and her sister; you don't know them and you have no right talking about neither of them." A teen boy who was sitting behind Sissy spoke.

"Oh shut up Josh! I can talk about who I want when I want." She said as she gave him the evil eye. Pan slammed her palm on her desk making everyone stare at her.

"Sissy, listen to him. You know better than to open that mouth of yours. After all everyone knows that you're the one who slept with a teacher to get an A." Pan growled.

"Pan Son!" Mr. F scowled. Pan ignored him but faced the front once again.

The whole class started to laugh and some gave out 'Oh's' and 'Burns'. Sissy stared at Pan's head with her mouth open, after hearing Josh laugh she immediately shut her mouth and looked down at her book. Edel smiled at the boy and gave him a silent thank you. He smiled back and mouthed no problem. She recognized the boy from lunch he was one of the guys that sat with them yesterday. He was about 5'11, build very well for his age, he had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes that seemed like Trunks' but Josh' were a bit darker. He wore a simple white button up t-shirt that you were able to admire his muscles flex every time he moved, a black red tie and he had black slacks with black shoes. Edel then turned to Pan and gave her a thank you as well. Pan waved her off and smiled widely at her new friend. _Well that went better than what I had in mind. _Once the bell rang the three girls walked out and to their next class.

"Thanks guys." Edel thanked them

"Don't worry, but I'm sorry about Sissy, she can be a pain in the butt, I mean she's always been cocky but ever since she saw you yesterday she's really been mean. She usually is a really nice girl." Bra said

"But don't worry she might have a big mouth but the girl doesn't have any backbone." Pan said

"What surprised me was that Josh stood up for you. Normally he just sits back and watches the commotion. Josh isn't really the kind of guy to get into girl drama." Pan continued.

"I think he has a thing for you Edel, I actually saw him checking you out yesterday in lunch. He's super-hot and I think you should make a pass." Bra said going into fan-girl mode.

"It seems you like him… Why don't you date him?" she asked

"Oh no, If I even started dating Trunks would immediately come to school and threaten the poor boy." Bra explained. Edel smirked _Not while he's busy with another girl._ She thought

"He is attracting but not my type." Edel muttered thinking about the man she's been dreaming about for the past three years.

"What is your type?" Bras asked Edel blushed and looked at the floor. Both Pan and Bra laughed

"You don't need to tell us yet hunny." Bra said.

The girls made it to their Economics class and to Edel's surprise it went by quick Sissy made comments about her seeing that Josh wasn't there. As the bell rang she walked out with Bra and Pan. They walked to the gym and to their surprise all they did was take a test so Karate was boring and went by quick. As Pan and Idris made their way to the cafeteria Pan stirred a conversation.

"So Del, wait are you ok with the nick name?" She asked Idris smiled

"Of course Panny" She winked and a had a playful smile. She continued "It makes me feel like we're good friends and I'd want nothing more than that." Pan smiled and laughed at the nick-name her family, the Briefs, and Chestnuts call her.

"I'm glad, not to sound weird but I feel like I've known you for years. Sounds crazy huh?" Pan asked as they made their way to the Pizza line.

"No not at all I feel the same way like I've known you and Bra for years as if we grew up together. Don't worry the feelings mutual." They got their trays and made their way to the table where everyone was at by now. Josh looked up and smiled at Edel, she smiled back and sat down.

"So are we up for this weekend or what?" Derek asked

"I haven't said anything to my mother so I have no idea I'm pretty sure it's a yes though." Bra said

"Is Trunks and Goten coming too?" Karla asked with excitement in her voice

"Umm I don't know I hope not we don't need those old idiots with us." Pan said as she cut her steak

"Oh come on Pan they are not old if anything they are the hottest guys I've ever seen! I mean oh my goodness those bodies that those hunks have! Ugh I'd love to lick and..." Karla got interrupted by Pan

"Oh no Karla stop! I don't want to hear you fantasizing about my uncle and Trunks. So gross." She said as she shuddered Edel laughed at the expression Bra and Pan had.

As lunch went by all they talked about was the beach, they talked about what things they will need and the girls wanted to go shopping before they left. Edel didn't want to go but she knew she'd have to. She knew Idris would make her. Finally the bell for the next class started and they all made their way to their next class. As Edel, Pan, and Bra made their way to the next class Josh decided to sneak up behind them.

"So ladies, when are we leaving? I was thinking about Friday morning and coming back Monday night." Josh said as he threw and arm around Bra.

"Oh hey Josh! Umm, I don't know yet I mean I don't know what my mom and Pans' parents are going to think about skipping school on Friday and Monday." Bra told him Josh nodded he then turned to Edel who was deep in thought.

"Will you be coming Edel?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Huh? Oh ugh I don't know yet. I haven't asked my sister and she works mostly during the day so I'd probably stay home and watch my nephew." She explained/

"I'm sure if you asked her she could probably take the weekend off." Josh said then lowered to her ear.

"I would really like for you to come." Josh whispered.

"Hey look at that there's my class I'll talk to you later!" She said as she left Pan, Bra, and Josh. Edel had forgot that she had the girls for the class and to her surprise she also had Josh for that class and he decided to sit by her. He made small talk with her they discussed about her trip here. How she likes Japan, Capsule Corp., School, and the people in Japan. After that class Idris liked Josh he seemed nice. The bell finally rang ending 5th period Josh and Idris walked out the class into the hallway.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Josh I got to get home so Idris could get to work on time." Edel said as she made her way through the hall.

"Yea ok, well see you tomorrow" he said as he waved to her. As she made her way to the double door he yelled back to her

"Hey Edel! Don't forget to ask your sister about the beach!" Edel turned, smiled, and waved back to him as she got to the sidewalk and en capsuled her car_. I wonder how Idris is going to work around this._ She thought as she sped away.

"Edel how was school?" Idris asked as she walked down the stairs to greet her younger sister. Edel smiled and shrugged.

"School was school, but umm there was something that the girls suggested." Edel walked to the living room knowing Idris would follow.

"Like?" Idris asked as she sat in front of her sister.

"The girls want to go to the beach this weekend, but I understand I can't go so there's no point in talking about it." Edel rambled and decided to get out before Idris spoke.

"Wait, what beach?" she asked

"Umm, somewhere in the states." Edel answered. Idris cursed.

"You're going." She decided. Edel pouted.

"But I don't want to go there are so many things I could do instead." Edel argued but Idris shook her head.

"No, it would be better if you joined them. I can handle things here; actually it would be better if I tagged along." Idris started muttering to herself.

"Ris, I don't want to go though." Edel complained.

"Del, you know you have to do this… It can't be helped." With that said Idris got up and left to say goodbye to Athel. Edel puffed her cheeks and threw herself onto the couch.

"Great" she muttered

Idris finally got to Capsule Corp. she got her purse from the car and capsulated it. She headed into C.C and went to the elevator that leads to Trunks' floor. Once inside Idris waited patiently was the elevator descended to her floor. Once the doors opened Idris walked out and greeted both Olive and Trace.

"Good afternoon Mrs. McCall, Miss. Heather-Fields." She nodded at both.

"Hi Idris, how was Edel's day?" Olive asked

"Hey Idris!" Trace waved at the young girl.

"Hey Trace! And she said it went well, she also got invited to the beach this weekend." She said as she made her way to her desk. Olive smiled while Trace squealed.

"Oh how fun! I can remember back in my high school days when we would go to the beach…" Trace trailed off as she reminisce her past.

**=Inside Trunks office=**

Trunks was locked in his office most of the morning and afternoon, he had to sign various papers and decide on what companies C.C would be sponsoring for the following year. He had sensed Idris Ki when she walked into C.C and was now with Olive and Trace. It was a little funny and weird how he got so use to her Ki in just three days. He got up from his desk and made his way to the door; he had to get Idris into the office so she could help him finish the presentation for Friday.

Once Trunks stepped out of his office he saw Idris sitting at her desk elbows on the desk and her head resting in her hands. She had sort of a pout on and was staring out to space usually he'd get angry when his employees don't work but Idris, she was different ever since he saw her she made him feel different.

"Miss. Sang!" Trunks said as Idris jumped up Olive and Traces held back their snickers.

"Yes Mr. Briefs?" Idris asked as she acted like she had been working.

"We need to finish that presentation so I'd like you to get the folders, notes, flash drives and meet me in my office." Idris nodded and got the items Trunks then turned to Olive.

"Mrs. McCall cancel my two meeting for this afternoon and send all calls to my office. You and Ms. Heather-fields can leave after that." Olive nodded and went to work. Trunks looked over at Idris and saw her walking up to him. He led her to his office door and allowed her in before walking in and closing the door. Idris walked over to his desk where Trunks offered her the black cushion chair.

So let's get to work shall we? And then we can leave early tonight." Idris nodded and started opening the folders. At that moment they heard a knock and Olive poked her head in.

"Mr. Briefs I cancelled all meetings today and your calls are being transferred to your office phone. We're heading out is there anything else? Maybe you'd like us to order food for you two?" She asked

"No thank you Olive I appreciate it and I'll be going to dinner in a bit." Trunks smiled

"Yes sir, have a nice night both of you." Idris waved as Trunks smiled and nodded.

"How was Edel's second day?" He asked while Idris started typing onto her laptop.

"She said it went well, Edel actually got invited to the beach this weekend. She said the girls and some of their friends were going, but I'm not sure if I'll be letting her go." Idris said as her fingers glided over the keys. Trunks furred his brows.

"And why is that?"

"I'll be working over the weekend and I also won't have anyone to look after Athel." She explained and Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Do you know which beach?" he asked and Idris thought for a minute.

"Edel said somewhere the states." Trunks nodded.

"Mom's probably going to want me to chaperone." Trunks muttered.

"Excuse me?" Idris asked

"Nothing, well I think you should let her, actually why don't you take the weekend off so you can spend it with Athel and maybe show him around Japan." Trunks suggested but Idris shook her head.

"Oh no, I can't do that, besides I just started working." Trunks shook his head.

"No, I insist." He smiled. _Yes this is just what I was planning for_ she thought and smiled back.

"Thank you." Idris smiled

"Hey Ris, why don't we stop here and go out to dinner?" Trunks asked. Idris tilted her head to the side confused.

"But don't we need to finish this soon?" she asked

"We can work on it tomorrow, I'm actually starving and I'm pretty sure you are as well. Besides you can go home early and tell Edel the good news." Trunks stood up and waited until Idris stood up so he could lead her out the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter 6 so I've changed some parts. I'll try to get this story going quick. I actually think I'm going to get to the good parts in about 5 to 8 chapters. Seems like a lot… I know but I actually need to introduce some other things before going into the good stuff.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review… Also my other fics! **

**-Sophie!**


	7. Everyone's In

_**Last time:**_

"_**We can work on it tomorrow, I'm actually starving and I'm pretty sure you are as well. Besides you can go home early and tell Edel the good news." Trunks stood up and waited until Idris stood up so he could lead her out the office.**_

Trunks walked beside Idris to the elevator when he felt three familiar Ki's heading into Capsule Corp. _What are they doing here?_ He thought as he pressed the call button to the elevator.

"Trunks are you okay?" Idris asked as she noticed his weird expression

"Huh? Oh yea, just hungry real hungry." He said as the elevator slid open. Katarina nodded and turned towards the elevator and was greeted by three teens with smirks plastered on their faces.

"TRUNKS… I haven't seen you in a while! It's so good to see you again." The blue-eyed blonde teen screeched as she threw herself forward into Trunks' opened arms.

"It's so good to see you too Marron." Trunks chuckled and hugged the smiling teen tightly.

"Okay enough with the reunion, Trunks we are here to discuss important business." Bra announced and then turned to Idris.

"Hey Idris, how's the job so far? I hope Trunks isn't working you too hard." She said as she and Pan smiled at her. Idris smiled.

"Hey Bra, Pan. And it's been great so far, thank you for asking." She answered and turned to the two who were still embracing one another. Trunks pulled away from Marron and smiled down at her.

"Oh Marron you haven't met Idris yet." Trunks turned Marron to face Idris.

"Marron this is Idris my new PA. Idris this is Marron she's a family friend." Trunks introduced the two and they both shook hands.

"Oh hello, you're Idris, Edel's older sister right?" Marron asked and smiled

"Yes, have you met Edel?" Idris asked a bit taken back because she didn't have any idea on how Marron knew her or Edel. Marron giggled and shook her head no.

"No I haven't met Edel yet but Bra and Pan have told me quite some about Edel and you… Oh and I can't forget the famous adorable Athel." Marron squealed excited to meet the adorable child soon. Idris smiled.

"Oh Athel would love to hear his new title." She giggled thinking about her son's pouting face if he heard the girls squeal over his cuteness.

"I would love to meet him… Both girls have told me that he is the cutest boy they've ever seen including the males in the family." Marron said winking at Trunks, who in returned threw a glare at Pan and Bra who laughed it off.

"Oh yes, I am sure Athel would like to meet more people." Idris smiled.

"Umm I'm sorry to interrupt but why are you three here?" Trunks asked.

"Oh yes, you reminded me… Trunks we came to ask Idris if she could let Edel go to the beach with us this weekend." Bra turned to Idris.

"Oh yes the beach. Edel told me today. Ummm…" she thought for a second.

"Well yes she can go. Trunks was so kind to give me the weekend off." She explained. The three girls smiled and threw themselves onto Trunks making them all fall back onto the floor. Idris, who was still standing giggled at their antics.

"Okay girls, enough with the love." Trunks grunted and then looked at his watch.

"It's late shouldn't you all be packing?" he asked as the girls started to rise off him.

"Oh we've all finished and decided to shop tomorrow when we get there. And this once again reminds me." Bra turned to Idris.

"Idris, if you don't mind would you allow us to all go back to your house so we can help Edel pack?" she asked Idris nodded.

"Of course girls, I'm sure Edel would love to have you all over and this way Marron can meet Athel." After hearing this Marron went into fan girl mode.

"Awe I'm going to finally meet this adorable child!" she squealed. Making Trunks chuckle. He then called the elevator once again while Marron started asking Idris questions about Athel. Once the elevator doors opened Trunks allowed the women go in first.

"She loves children Marron actually wants to major in education." Trunks said as he walked into the elevator behind Idris. Idris turned to Marron giving her a wide smile.

"Wow, that's amazing! I once wanted to study for teaching but I became pregnant with Athel." She confessed. Everyone gave her a sorry expression, but Idris smiled widely.

"Oh no don't feel bad for me. That was a long time ago, Athel is my dream now, he's my everything including Edel." She said on the verge of tears. _Damn it! It's getting close. _She thought as she blinked her tears away.

"He likes martial arts?" Marron asked

"Like is an understatement, Athel loves martial arts!" Idris said with a huge smile thinking of her son who most likely was at home 'training'.

Trunks turned to his left and spotted the Sang's home. He pulled into her driveway and after opening the door Trunks helped each female out the car.

"Idris, Is Athel asleep?" Pan asked almost forgetting how a young boy needs to be asleep by a certain time. Idris shook her head.

"No, he always waits until I get home so we can talk about each other's afternoon and we usually have a night snack." She said as she led them to the front door which was yanked opened by a seven year old boy with a wide smile on his face.

"MOM!" he yelled as he tackled his mother in a hug. Athel then realized they had company and looked up to his left only to scowl at the lavender haired man.

"Hey sweetie, how was your afternoon?" Idris asked as she ruffled his hair.

"It was fine, what is he doing here?" Athel asked a bit rude.

"Athel, we talked about this." Idris scowled her son. Athel nodded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Briefs, I will try to be more respectful to you." Athel slightly bowed in apology.

"EEEEK he is SO adorable!" a blonde blue-eyed teen screamed as she pushed Trunks to the side. Marron knelt down and stretched her hand out.

"Hi my name is Marron Chesnut it's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Athel Sang." She said. Athel smirked a bit.

"Hello Marron I'm Athel it's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself placing his small hand into her soft one. **(A/N: Athel is very mature and sly for his age. You'll see why in the future chapters.)**

"Oh you're so darn adorable! The girls were right, the boys in our family have no comparison when it comes to your cuteness!" she squealed. Athel giggled.

"Hi Pan, Bra." He greeted and waved at the other two teens who also squealed and knelt beside their friend.

"ATHEL! Oh Athel you HAVE to come with us tomorrow! I just want to keep you forever!" Bra squeezed the boy into an embrace.

"Idris, this is something we also need to talk about." Bra said as she stood straight. Idris raised her brow in question.

"You and Athel should join us tomorrow. It would be great so we can all get to know each other and I'm sure Athel would enjoy a weekend at the beach and shopping and visiting amusement parks… Wouldn't you Athel?" she asked the seven-year old who nodded shyly. _What is he up to? _Idris thought as she saw the whole scene of Athel and the teens.

"I'm not sure, oh everyone we should get inside it smells like Edel made cookies." Idris said as she led everyone into her home.

"Athel please show everyone the living room while I go grab Edel… Please make yourselves at home." And with that Idris left through a door. Athel started to lead the others into another door which led to the living room. Athel walked over and jumped onto a love seat.

"You all can sit down." He said as he pointed to the other sofas.

The living room its self was beautiful. It had a white cream three seated couch and a love seat that matched it toward its left. Both couches were topped with red fluffy pillows. A dark brown coffee table was placed in the center with a vase full of roses. There was a glass wall towards the right of the three seated couch and its red curtains were opened letting everyone see the view outside.

The whole right wall was made out of glass except in the center where there was a fire place made out of white pearl rock. In front of the three-seated couch was a wall with a build in Flat screen. To its right was a black stereo and its left was a movie shelf. Behind the couches was a wall full of books. And the floor was made out of waxed wood.

After a couple of minutes both Idris and Edel walked into the living room holding a tray of cookies and another with glasses of milk. The two sisters walked over to the table setting both trays down.

"Hello everyone, I made chocolate chip cookies and we brought milk as well. Please enjoy." Edel said and walked over to the other love seat. Idris grabbed a small plate full of cookies and a glass of milk. She then walked over to Athel, sat next to him, and handed him the plate.

"Thanks mom." He thanked her and started munching on the cookies. Idris looked down at him and smiled widely as she watched her son devour the cookies.

"Manners." She whispered seeing as he kept throwing the cookies into his mouth like the cookie monster. Athel smiled innocently while laughing shyly and started to use his manner.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Oh Edel this is Marron, a family friend. Marron this is Edel our classmate." Pan intoruduced the teens. Both teens smiled and shook hands.

"It's nice meeting you, I do recall Pan telling me a little about you Marron. You also like martial arts right? And you are home schooled." Edel stated.

"Yes to both questions my family and I live on a small island but we will be moving to the city in a couple of months. I also will be going to the same school as you all!" Marron revealed her surprise. Pan and Bra looked over at her shocked.

"Are you serious?" Pan asked

"Really?" Bra squealed. Marron nodded smiling wide.

"It was a surprise but I couldn't wait any longer." She admitted. Both teens shouted in happiness.

"Oh that's so great Marron! I can't believe Krillen and 18 are moving here!" Bra said. Marron laughed.

"I know I was a bit surprised as well, but they both said it would be good for us to be closer." She explained. The three girls clinked their glasses together celebrating the news.

"This is great, not only is Edel going with us tomorrow but now Marron is moving to the city!" Pan fist pumped in the air. Edel turned to Idris questioning her. Idris smiled and nodded answering her silent question.

"Oh Idris can you and Athel also come?" Pan asked. Six pair of eyes turned to Idris waiting for her answer.

"I supposed we can also go I'm sure the beach would be fun and Athel hasn't been to a beach or amusement park for some time now." She answered them all. The three teens cheered while Athel smirked and Edel silently cheered now knowing that her sister will also endure the annoying teens. Trunk smiled and started thinking after getting an idea.

"Well Edel you should go start packing I believe we'll be leaving tomorrow morning. That is also the reason the girls came over." Idris said. Edel nodded and stood up.

"Pan, Bra Marron would you like to come up to my room and help me pack?" Edel asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Athel sweetie why don't we give Trunks a tour and then we can show him your room while I pack for you hunny?" Idris suggested after the teens left. Athel inwardly groaned hatting the idea but nodded. They both stood and led Trunks to the hall way heading to the kitchen.

**(A/N: I was going to type the tour but decided not to because it will come out in future chapters. So I'll be going straight to them heading into Athel's bedroom**.)

* * *

><p>When the three teens reached the top Edel took a left and opened the first white door. She led the girls into her spacious bedroom.<p>

"Wow Edel you have a huge bedroom it's as big as mine… And trust me that says something." Bra commented while she walked into the bedroom. Edel's bedroom, as Bra says was huge, the walls were painted a shade of beige. The bed was towards the back wall and the room was surrounded by windows. The wall behind Edel's bed was made out of glass just like the living room.

Edel's bed was big enough for four grown men to sleep in it with enough space. Her covers were white and her blanket was silver and thick. The teens noticed that on the bottom of the bed there was a built in book shelf surrounding it. They also noticed the right wall had three huge windows and in between the windows there were built in benches about a foot high from the ground and each bench had two silver pillows. The curtains were white and all of them were open letting the moons light shine in. Towards the right the three teens saw her desk which held a vase of roses, her books, and other things such as a silver lamp. There was also two doors on either side of her desk which they assumed either led to her bathroom or closet.

Towards the left corner the teens spotted a ladder that connected to the wall. They followed the ladder and saw that it led to a second story. The second story seemed like a resting area or reading area. It had a sliver fluffy rug and a dozen of pillows. All different sizes as well as color it also had white fence covered in silver flowers.

"Your bedroom is beautiful and very unique." Marron commented.

"Thank you, Idris was the one who designed it." She said Edel then walked to the white creamy door on the left.

"Here is my closet you can all go nuts." She laughed and threw some capsules onto her bed.

"You know girls I just realized that neither Idris nor I have swim suits. Well it seems we can't go." Edel said making all three teens laugh.

"Don't worry del, we're all going shopping tomorrow once we land." Pan waved it off and started digging into the closet. Edel inwardly groaned.

"Well we've finished! You have amazing clothes and I can't wait until Josh sees you in some of the outfits I chose for you!" Bra said as she jumped onto Edel's bed. The girls started making their way downstairs where they saw Idris and Trunks talking in the living room.

"We're done. Idris would you like us to help you pack as well?" Bra asked hoping the older woman says yes.

"No it's fine Bra I don't have much to pack either way." She smiled

"But… But we can pack things that would look lovely on you. Outfits that I know Trunks and Goten would love on you." She said making both Trunks and Idris blush while the other girls giggled.

"BRA!" Trunks hissed and stood up.

"I believe it's time for us to go. Pan still needs to ask permission." Trunks said as he turned over to Idris.

"I apologize for her." He said. Idris shook her head

"It's fine she is a teenage girl after all. Come let us walk you all out." Idris and Edel led the group out.

"Girls be at our house around seven so we can all eat breakfast there." Bra said hoping she can talk to Edel before all the others show up.

"It's fine, we will eat breakfast here." Idris said but Bra shook her head

"No either way the girls and I would like to talk to Edel before everyone else shows up." Idris nodded and smiled

"Well then we will be there." Trunks and the teens started to walk towards his car and both Idris and Edel waved goodbye.

"You know, even though they are annoying I am started to like them." Edel said as she smiled at the passengers of the car.

"I knew you would and it's great because we all will be getting close soon." With that both sisters headed inside only to be greeted with a scowling seven year old leaning on the stairs pole with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What now?" Idris asked while Edel closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is. What did you all think of it?<strong>

**Review please! :)**

**-Soph**


End file.
